Chains
by legacy of darkness
Summary: i'm working on re-editing and new chapters! keep your eyes open for updates. MalikXAnzuXSeto? RomanceAngst Chpt13 up! Rated for adult content Anonymous reviews now accepted
1. Find Me

**Chains**

**A Yugioh Fanfiction**

**Chapter 1: **Find Me

**By: **Legacy of Darkness

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Rating: **R (Considering rape, abuse, and lots of blood... maybe in future chapters?)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO... blah, blah, blah. Is this really this necessary? I'd be rich if I owned it. There'd be no point in writing fanfics. Duh!

Hey guys. I'm sorry this took so long. I bet you guys thought I died. Hehe. Well I figured I might as well re-edit the story if I'm gonna try to finally finish it. It might take longer then I wish it will just because me computer's memory was reset so I have no fanfiction files on here. I'll work as fast as I can. Thanks for all your support. I love you guys. 

_XxXxXxX_

Water. It was everywhere. Mizaki Anzu looked up at the clouded sky. Why did it have to rain today out of all days? She glanced at her wristwatch. 9:47PM. She quickly pulled her jacket over her head and walked away from the dance studio. What choice did she have? Both her parents were out of town and the guys were probably each warm in their respective houses. The streets of the Domino Prefecture were abandoned and the eerie silence sent shivers down the brunette's spine. The night seemed darker and colder then it should have been for mid-autumn. She picked up her pace. It was late and no matter how safe Domino was, she knew better. She knew about rapists. Now she really wanted to get home as soon as possible. She was so lost in thought, that she didn't see the man walking in her direction, eyes on the ground

_Thud._ Anzu looked up at the man she had bumped into. She was about to yell at him, tell him to watch where he was going, when she noticed who who he was. Her azure eyes stared, frightened, into deep lilac orbs, unable to look away.

_'It can't be...'_

Right when she open her mouth to speak, Malik placed his thumb on her lips. Something about him seemed to sooth her. She found herself lost in his gaze, caught under his deep spell. Anzu's eyelids became heavy as he leaned in, whispering something into her ear. His breath felt warm against the side of her face. He was so close...

"... Find me."

_XxXxXxX_

_Anzu looked at the Egyptian before her, his body soaked in blood. His clothes torn and cuts and bruises adorned his dark skin, but what hurt her the most were his eyes. Pain was dripping from their depths. Pain. Malik wasn't known for showing pain. She knew this. She knew he had endured the worst of pains yet not once did she see him cry or scream. He was dominant, ruling, yet here he was in front of her tears falling from his soft, lavender eyes. Anzu reached out her hand to caress his scared face, to comfort him. She felt she needed to. She felt she needed to him him. As her fingers grazed his skin, he disappeared, faded away. Gone into thin air. The brunette stood there in total shock, darkness all around her as it had been from the beginning. Then she heard him, his voice distant, as if he were far away._

_"... Find me."_

_XxXxXxX_

Anzu jolted upright in her bed, sweat dripping from her body. Her brain was pounding in her head.

_'Where-- My room... but how?'_

She looked at her surroundings. Her room was not too girly but with an evident female touch. She wasn't to focused on the way her bedroom looked. She had always had other things to worry about, schoolwork, for example. The walls were a faded, soft pink, thanks to her mother. The sheets on the bed and the curtains were slightly darker in to contrast the walls. The bed had a simple wooden bed frame that matched in color with the cherry wood floor. There was a small black desk in the back of the room, a small sofa not far away from it, since her screen doubled as a tv half of the time. Behind the couch, a curtain, that hid the door that lead to her bathroom. There was also a wall closet on the same wall as the door, leaving only a few inches between the two. Anzu put her hand against her forehead, trying to stop her head from spinning.

As she sat there, memories flooded back into her hurting head. Memories of practice, of the rain, of _him._ Her sapphire eyes shot open. She remembered everything. His eyes, his touch,... his words.

_"...Find me."_

She blushed. They had been so close before. She could still feel his warm breath on her ear... Then she remembered his eyes. Clouded and distant. If she hadn't known better, she would've sworn it wasn't him. Malik's eyes had always captivated her, lured her to them. Anzu couldn't count how many times she had lost herself in their depths, but now they seemed almost lost, scared... almost. Next was his face. There was a fading scar on his right cheek, a straight cut. It looked as if it had been made swift and effortless. A knife was her guess, but what-- who could have done that? Why? Questions kept running through her mind, but one stood out the most.

_'How'd I get home?'_

_XxXxXxX_

After a long, hot shower and a change of wardrobe, Anzu made her way downstairs. Breakfast. Right now it was the only thing on her mind and since her mother wasn't home she had to make it herself.

_'Sigh. What a drag.'_

She made her way to the kitchen and open a cupboard to discover a diverse collection of cereals. She took the Honey Nut Cheerios and poured herself a bowl before putting the box back where it was. After pouring milk into the bowl and fetching the spoon, Anzu sat herself on a stool and leaned on the counter. She took her time. She had too much on her mind to focus on eating. Malik, his eyes, his words wouldn't leave her at peace.

_"...Find me"_

"What the fuck did he mean..."

After a few minutes later, Anzu placed the bowl in the dishwasher and walked out the door. She had to at least tell the others what had happened. Maybe then things could start to make sense.

_XxXxXxX_

"Oh, good morning Anzu."

"Good morning, Yuugi. Am I the first one here?"

The Kami Game Shop. The Mutou's home and livelihood.

"Yup. You know how Jou and Honda are."

Anzu giggled. How could she forget? Jounouchi Katsuya not only held two part-time jobs, he also went to school, something he was barely passing. Honda Hiroto was just lazy. Both were probably still sleeping, that or rushing to get over to the game shop. It was only around 10:30AM anyway. Anzu wandered farther into the shop and up the stairs to the living quarters, Yuugi right behind her. When they reached the foot of the staircase, Yuugi's grandfather, Mutou Sugoroku, was making his way down the stairs as well.

"Good morning, Mr. Mutou. How have you been?"

"Good, good. And the others?"

"Grandpa, do we really need to answer that?"

A jolly laugh escaped the short man. His grandson was right.

"Guess not. Well go on you two. I'll stay and tend to the shop."

Both teens thanked him before heading upstairs. The living quarters were as comfortable as any apartment could be. The stairs lead directly to the living room and to the other side of the room was a small kitchen, a dinning table in the center. The small hall in between the two lead to the only two bedrooms in the house. Small but comfortable.

"Yuugi, can I talk to you for a second?"

Anzu made her way to the couch and sat down. Yuugi had already taken a seat. He gave her a soft look, almost loving. No, not almost. He loved her. He always had.

_'If only she knew...'_

"What is it, Anzu? Something wrong?"

She lowered her head and played with her fingers. Why was it so hard to tell him all of the sudden? She took a deep breath and let out a sigh. She needed to tell someone.

"I--"

"Good mornin' everybody!"

Yuugi looked up at the blonde with bright eyes. Anzu, on the other hand, wasn't as happy to see him. He had interrupted them and now telling the shorter boy about Malik was out of the question. If she told him, she had to tell the blonde and that would only start trouble, if they believed her.

"Jou, Honda. Good morning guys."

"Morin'"

Honda raised his hand in greeting. To him and everyone else present, Jounouchi was way too happy. Anzu, though, was the first to mention it.

"What happen to you? Mai looked your way?"

Yuugi couldn't stop himself from laughing and Honda couldn't hold back a snicker. Anzu smirked as she noticed how red Jou's face had gotten in a matter of seconds. They all knew he harbored feelings for the older woman, he was just too stubborn to admit it.

"N-No. I just woke up on da right side of da bed, das all."

He plopped himself on the couch next to the brunette, spreading his arms out and yawning. He opened an eye and looked at her, not really interested in what he was asking.

"So... What were you guys talkin' 'bout?"

"Well..."

"We didn't get to talk about anything since you jumped in here."

Jou shot the Mutou a look. He didn't jump in, he walked. He might have jumped unto the couch but not into the room.

"Well, why don't 'cha say what 'cha was going to say before I _jumped_ in."

"Anzu..."

Again, the nervousness built up inside of her. It was hard enough to try and tell Yuugi, but Jounouchi and Honda, too? She didn't know if they'd believe her story or laugh in her face, but she had to tell them. She'd go crazy if she kept to herself. The dream she had had that morning didn't help. She could still see the tears, the blood. Anzu took a deep breath and spoke in a slow, quiet voice.

"I... I saw Malik last night..."

Silence and wide eyes. Jounouchi was the first one to break the ice, being who he was.

"You serious?"

Anzu shot him an angry look. She knew he was going to doubt her. That was the reason she wanted to tell Yuugi and only Yuugi. At least he wouldn't say it to her face.

"Of course! Why would I lie!"

"... Just sayin'... Why would he be here, anyway?"

He was right. Malik wouldn't come to Japan for no reason. It was the kind of person he was. He needed a reason for everything he did, even if no one else knew it. Yuugi had to speak next. Since Atemu had moved on, he had become the voice of reason.

"Don't worry about it, Anzu. Even if it was him, as long as he doesn't start any trouble, it's okay, right?"

"... Yeah, I guess."

_'Should I tell them what he told me?'_

She looked around at each of her friends' faces. Jounouchi had taken his layed-back position next to her again, nodding his head to what Yuugi had just pointed out. Honda had stayed quiet during the whole outburst, leaning on the couch behind Jou. Yuugi gave her a comforting look. She loved that look. A small smile came to her rose-colored lips.

_'Nah... I think I'll figure that one out on my own.'_

Tired of the silence, Honda spoke up for the first time since he walked in.

"Alright then, now that we dealt with that problem... "

He walked over to the tv, turning it on and grabbing the Playstaion 2 controllers after sitting himself on the floor in front of the sofa.

"Anybody wanna play?"

_XxXxXxX_

Anzu sat at her desk in the back of her room, the only light coming from a small reading lamp. She had gotten home not long ago. She hadn't even had time to shower and change. After a good round of video games, they had ordered pizza, which led to a eating contest between Jou and Honda. She laughed at the thought. Jounouchi had obviously won, as he did most of the time. His victory led to gloating and that led to Honda challenging him to a duel. Again Jou had won and again his ego took the best of him. Yuugi budded in, challenged Jou, and won, to everyone's pleasure, but she barely remembered. Her mind had trailed off sometime during the duel. Malik, his words. It was all she could think about. Anzu had a sheet of white paper in front of her. A sketch. She never considered herself a good artist, but at least things looked like what they were supposed to look like. Malik was in the center, or at least a guy that resembled him in a way, shadows around him. His clothes were torn and bloody, like in her dream. His words were written all over the page in a style that made them seem as if they had been scratched on. His eyes. They stood out beyond anything else. They were full of emotion and expressed exactly what she had seen in his lavender depths. Anzu looked down at her picture, the eraser of her pencil against her lips.

_'This is got to be my best one yet!'_

She couldn't believe Malik had been her inspiration. She was scared of him, even if she had never admitted it to anyone before. He had controlled her, gone inside her mind and put her against her friends more then once. She had been his puppet and she couldn't even remember. Not to mention, there was no way she could have stopped him. He could've raped her for all she knew.

_'No, he wouldn't do that... would he?'_

Anzu shook the thought out her head. Of course he wouldn't do that. Malik might have been the bad guy for a while but at least he had his morals. She knew he did, to an extent at least. She could feel it. Maybe it was because he had been in her head, her body, or maybe it was just a feeling, but she knew.

_'... He had a chance last night and he didn't. I mean the streets were completely abandoned. "...Find me." I wonder what he meant...'_

The thought kept ringing in her head. He was right in front of her. How could he ask her to find him. Then she remembered the dream from the night before. She remembered his eyes, his distant and clouded eyes.

_'That's it! He wants me to find him... who he really is...'_

Anzu grabbed her jacket and ran out the door. She knew exactly where he was.

_XxXxXxX_

The taxi pulled up at the curb two blocks from the pier, as Anzu had told the driver. She wanted to walk the rest of the way. She didn't know why; she just felt she had to. The museum had been her first option, but why would Malik be there? He hated to dwell in the past. It only brought him bad memories. Then as she stopped the taxi in front of her two-story house, the wind picked up. The wind. It was free, as free as she knew Malik wanted to be. She also knew that the wind blew the strongest near the ocean, thus the pier. Anzu made her way closer to the ocean, stopping when she saw him, his attention toward the full moon. The wind was blowing, causing his sandy, blonde hair and dark clothes to shift in response. Anzu felt her cheeks redden. She lowered her gaze, scolding herself. Being afraid of him didn't mean she couldn't be attracted to him, but that was the problem. She _was_ attracted to him. She pulled her jacket closer, trying to keep warm. Why did she always feel so cold around him?

"I knew you'd come."

Anzu looked up at him, surprise and confusion clear in her azure eyes.

_'How had did he-- I'm not even going to ask.'_

Malik turned slightly to look at her, his body still facing the ocean. The moonlight danced along his features, bring out his beauty. He was glowing. Anzu had regained her composure and as he stared at her, she responded by looking into his lavender eyes. She could feel her cheeks getting hot again.

_'Why do you look so damn hot, standing there?'_

She slowly made her way closer to him, scolding herself for her thoughts. What was so attractive about this guy anyway? He was an arrogant jerk, wasn't he? When she was standing at his side, so much that she wasn't exactly next to him, he turned and looked toward the moon again. Anzu couldn't help but stare. He seemed so troubled, yet there was a certain gentleness in his eyes, but beyond that gentle, calm state there was pain, an immense uncontrollable pain. Anzu could see it. Even if he wasn't look at her, even if he was trying to hide it, she could see it and it hurt. She didn't know why. If there was any attraction at all, it was physical, so why did it hurt to see him like this? Malik glanced at her from the corner of his eye, causing her cheeks to return to their previous shade of pink. She quickly looked away, trying to hide her face.

_'How embarrassing!'_

"I-I'm sorry."

Malik let out a small noise of amusement, a small, unnoticeable smile on his face.

_'She embarrasses quickly.'_

"No, it's okay... I've changed a lot, haven't I?"

Anzu looked into his soft eyes. He _had_ changed; she could see it in his eyes. She could tell so much from looking into them. He had seen pain, loss, and he had cried. A lot. His eyes were clouded and didn't carry the same will to live Anzu had seen in them two years ago, since Battle City. It was as if he was willing to just give up and drop dead. Physically he looked different too. He had grown a few inches, a barely noticeable difference. He looked thinner, more run down. He didn't seem to have that superior aura anymore.

_'Is that why he's here?'_

She gave him a single nod and looked at the moon. It looked so beautiful tonight...

"I found you... Why are you here?"

Malik hadn't taken his eyes of her. She looked so beautiful under the moonlight, but then again didn't 'Mizaki' mean 'full moon'. He followed her example and looked out toward the moon. He was about to answer her when a wave of dizziness washed over him. He put his hand to his face before stumbling and falling to his knees. More out of instinct then anything else, Anzu reached out and tried to hold him up, only to end up on her knees as well. Concern came over her, but she didn't know why. Maybe it had just been the past two days or the gentleness he showed. Right now she didn't care; he needed help.

"Are you okay?"

His breath came in gasps, his body trembling. He slowly shook his head, sensing the concern Anzu had for him. She gently placed her hand on his forehead, then his neck.

_'He's burning in fever.'_

She quickly pulled his arm over her shoulder and helped him up. Malik looked at her with confusion.

_'What are you--'_

For some reason, he couldn't voice his thoughts, but they were evident on his face. Anzu was surprised by his reaction, but didn't show it. After what had happened between the two in the past two days and during Battle City, didn't he know her?

"What? I am not gonna to leave you here."

_XxXxXxX_

Review!... please.

**Legacy of Darkness**


	2. Wounded

**Chains**

**A Yugioh Fanfiction**

**Chapter 2:** Wounded

**By: **Legacy of Darkness

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Rating: **R (Possible rape, abuse, and lots of blood... maybe in future chapters?)

**Disclaimer:** You all know I don't own YGO. If you think otherwise, I feel bad for you.

I am acually writing this within days of the first chapter. I have a lot of time on my hands, seeing as it's Regents week in my school. I, been a freshman, am excused, so I have the week off. Why there are regents in the middle of the year, don't ask. I don't know; my school's wierd like that. Anyway, know that the first chapter was written days before it was posted. I was kinda not allowed to post anything for 'bout a week or two since my one-shot "Before I Go" was removed, don't know why, so don't expect quick updates like this one.

Even though it got lonely sometimes, Mizaki Anzu was glad her parents weren't home. It made it so much easier to bring Malik into her house. She guided him over to the black, leather couch in her livingroom, where he took a seat. His head wasn't faring any better and his stomach wasn't being helpful either. He brought his hand up to his face and lowered face so that is sandy, blonde locks covered his closed eyes. Anzu knelt down and rested her hands on his lap, looking up at him with concern.

"You okay?"

"My head won't stop spinning... "

His voice was quiet and weak, an unusual tone for him to take. There was a short silence. Anzu spoke up again, her voice almost a whisper. She didn't want to make his condition worse.

"When was the last time you got some sleep?"

She knew she sounded like a nurse, but what else was she going to do? She wasn't going to know what was wrong with him if she didn't ask. She couldn't read minds. Malik let out a small, humorless snicker.

"I don't even know."

Anzu stood up to go get him a blanket and maybe a pillow so he could sleep on the couch when she noticed a dark, wet spot on the left arm of his black jacket.

_'... Blood?'_

Not really conscience of her action, she briskly grabbed him above the elbow and jerked his arm up so she could see it clearer. Malik looked up at her, a look of confusion and anger, but she didn't care. She pushed his arms out of the way and procided to removing his jacket. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt under it. She pulled it off his left arm revealing a badly bandaged wound, soaked in blood. She was right. She, then, relized what she had done, but it was too late. Malik had turned his head to his right, his hair covering his lavender orbs once more.

"What happened?"

Her voice was quiet, yet stern. She didn't know why she cared so much, but she did. She needed to know what happened to him.; she just did.

"I..."

Malik knew he had to answer, but he couldn't. He wanted to lie, but it was hard to come up with a possible explination for the wound. It was a deep gash and it couldn't have come from a everyday accident. They both knew that. Anzu, realizing Malik wasn't going to answer, backed off. She retreated into the hall. Malik assumed she went to go get something to treat his wounds with. He didn't have time to think about it. His dizziness took over him and he collapsed to the side on the couch, letting the darkness consume his conscienceness.

Malik let out a small, pained moan as he sat up. Even though the world had seemed to stop moving around him, the dizziness hadn't gone away completely. That and it had taken a good toll on his stomach.

_'Good thing I haven't eaten in a while...'_

Then, he noticed her. Anzu had fallen asleep beside him, kneeled on the floor, her head resting on the couch her hair barely touching his shirt.

_'She looks... peaceful.'_

He couldn't help but stare. She looked so innocent and pure, like an angel. He sat there, leaning on his good arm.

_'My arm... it's bandaged. No wonder she fell asleep here. You did this while I was out, didn't you?'_

Malik gentle strocked her cheek with his fingers, a soft, loving look in his eyes. He could never let her see that look. He had made that mistake once before. He had fallen in love and ended up hurt. He wasn't one to make mistakes twice. He gave her a soft kiss on her soft cheek, taking the only chance he could. That moment he promised himself not to fall for Mizaki, not that he wasn't going to play around first.

"Hey, wake up."

Nothing.

"Hey, Anzu!

A moan. Some progress, right...?

_'This isn't working.'_

There was no way for him to get off the couch with out jumping over her and that was something he was not in the mood for.

_'I know!'_

Malik slowly bet down over her, whispering into her ear first, making sure his breath hit her.

"... Apricot."

He could see the shivers run down her spine. It was working.

"Wake up?"

"... No..."

Finaly a response.

_'Good. That means she's only half asleep, which means...'_

"Alright then..."

His voice was deep and husky now. He was trying to seduce her now, just to make it so much sweeter. He leaned in and brought her ear into his mouth, nipping at it lightly. Her moans surprised him a bit, but he didn't stop. Instead, he continued, pleasuring himself with the little sounds she made. It just felt so good...

_'No... Stop!'_

Somehow she managed to push him away, her face flushed. Malik look at her, a sense of lust in his eyes. She couldn't stand that look. She slapped him. Hard. Malik didn't move, his face to the side from the blow, his eyes wide. There was a sudden silence. The two refused to move. The only sound in the room was her heavy breathing.

_Ring. Ring._

Anzu stood up slowly and walked over to the side table. She took a deep breath before picking up. She didn't want her voice to hint what had just happened. Malik had regain composture by now and had lowered his head listening to Anzu's voice. Even though she sounded a bit more serious then she usually did, there was still that cheerfulness in her tone.

_'How can does she do that... How does she always sound so... happy?'_

Anzu rested the phone back on its cradle. She let out a soft sigh, drawing the Ishtar's attention. She walked toward him, ignoring the look he gave her, and looked straight into his lavender orbs, as if searching for something. Malik was more-then-half expecting her to yell at him, to start screaming about respect and personal space, but she didn't. Anzu lifted her hand and caressed his cheek. He closed his eyes and tilted his head towand it. She was so warm. He fought the urge to take her hand in his. He wanted to hold her, to kiss her. He _wanted _her.

_'I can't even follow my own advice...'_

He had promised himself to not fall for her, but who says he wasn't already in love? Malik knew he had fallen for her back at Battle City. She was the reason he was in Domino. He wanted--needed to see her again. This was probably his last chance...

"Your fever's down..."

Malik wanted to kick himself in the ass. All he could think about was having her, making her his, and here she was worrying about him. He slowly open his eyes, avoiding her gaze.

_'I'm so selfish...'_

Anzu noticed the guilt dripping from his features. It olny made her feel quiltier. She liked it. She liked feeling his warm breath on her ear, his kisses and nips. They were so tempting, so seductive...

_'It just lust. I have to get over it. I don't love him.'_

Maybe if she said it enough, it would come true...

Water dripped from his sandy blonde hair. Since Anzu hadn't "allowed" him to leave, claiming he still had a slight fever and that his dizziness could get the better of him, he decided to take a shower. He needed it. He made his way down the upstairs hall, wearing nothing but a pair of pajama pants Anzu had gotten him, probably her father's. She had gone to the basement to drop off his clothes in the washing machine last time he had seen her. He was about to go down the stairs when he noticed pink walls, through a slightly open door. Malik slowly walked over and pushed it open. Pink. It was everywhere.

_'She doesn't have a sister, so...'_

He made his way inside, taking in as much as he could. It surprised him that her room was so... girly. He had imagined blue, or even white, as the theme in her room, but never pink. Yeah, she was a girl, and yeah, she dressed and acted like a girl, but she wasn't particulary girly. The Anzu he knew spent most, if not all, of her time with guys. Pink was not a guy color.

_'Well, she **is** a girl.'_

"What are you doing in here?"

Malik spun around. Anzu was leaning against the entrance, her arms folded over her chest.

"Apricot! I-I was just--"

"Please don't call me that."

Malik raised a brow, tilting his head to the side. A slight blush made it way to Anzu's face. He had a way of doing that.

"Why? Isn't that what your name means?"

"Yeah, so?"

He shrugged.

"Whatever. I'm still gonna call you that."

Anzu shot him a look. He ignored the daggers shot at him and walked out of the room, stopping right infront of her, to make sure he heard her.

He was so close, se could feel the heat radiating off of his bare chest. It was now that she wished she had gotten him a shirt, but then again it was so inviting... His eyes were half-lided and his voice was low and husky.

_'I hate it when he does that... he's doing it on purpose.'_

"I never imagine you to be so girly, **Apricot**."

He made sure to put an emphasis on the nickname he had given her.

"What? Malik!"

He manged to get out of her room in one piece and ran down the stairs, Anzu on his tail. Half way down the hall she caught up to him, jumping onto his back. Out of the shock of the additional wieght, Malik stumbled, Anzu still on him, and hit his left shoulder against one of the walls. A groan of pain left his throat as he landed on his knees, clenching his wound. Anzu imidietly let go, crouching in front of him.

"Oh, my God. I'm so sorry!"

Malik shook his head, wincing in pain. Anzu helped him up and led him to the bathroom, which was only a few feet away. He sat on the tolietseat and Anzu began to scavenger the medicine cabnit. The pain had died down by now, but he didn't stop her. She took out a few bandages from the cabnit and walked over to him. She slowly, and gently, beagn to remove the old bandages. The impact had caused the wound to start bleeding again. As Anzu proceded in cleaning the wound, Malik couldn't take his eyes off of her. She cared for him so much, even though he had hurt her years ago. He admired that. He looked uo to her. She was all he always wanted to be. She was all he wanted.

_'Thank you, Apricot. Please heal all my wounds.'_

Awww! It just came to me... This chapter was short, I admit it, but I'm trying to base every chapter to the title I give it. I write as I go. I'll try to make the next one longer, promise. I know Malik had a bit of OCness, but I figured he needed to loosen up, and besides, the worst is coming up. I had to build some sort of relationship between the two. Just tell me what you think...

!Review!

**Legacy of Darkness**


	3. Lost Boy

**Chains**

**A Yugioh Fanfiction**

**Chapter 3:** Lost Boy

**By: **Legacy of Darkness

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Rating: **R (Rape, abuse, and lots of blood... maybe in this chapter... maybe in the future?)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO. I know that. You know that. Hell, everyone knows that.

**Warning: **Possiblity of rape, torture, abuse, pain, blood, and bad spelling. Sorry if you don't like this kinda stuff-- then again you wouldn't have been reading this far, huh? The past chapters didn't have many of the mentioned, though...

Domo arigatou to all you people out there who read my story, even you non-reviewers out there. I know I said I'll keep writing even without a lot of reviews, but I just remembered something. The reason I didn't continue me story "Shadows" on which I planning to rewrite and post on was because I didn't have any motivation. I not sayin' you have to review, I'm just sayin' it would be highly appreciated. I'm sorry for the wait, but we're finally getting closer to the main point of the story. Let me not waste more time...

"Where are you going?"

Malik turned around to face a very concerned Anzu. She was leaning against the wall looking down at the suddenly hardwood floor, a small blush on her face. The Ishtar was dressed in clothes and ready to walk out the door, pulling on his jacket.

"Why? You want me to stay?"

"It's just..."

_"Hello. Mizaki, speaking."_

_Anzu's voice was still shaky. She could still feel Malik's warmth..._

_#Hi, Anzu. How are you?#_

_"Oh, hi mom. I'm okay..."_

_Maybe if she sounded relaxed, her mother would belive it. The brunette was so glad she wasn't there to see the nervous look on her face. Her parents, Mizaki Ayao and Hisoka, had gone to Nagasaki for a business meeting. Both were lawyers working in the same law firm, Hades &Co., the firm were they met each other._

_#Look, baby, I'm sorry, but your father and I have to stay here a little longer. The confrence was delayed for awhile. A few days, I think...#_

_"It's okay. That meeting's important, right? Stay as long as you need to." _

_Blue eyes glanzed over to the dirty blonde on the counch. His bangs were covering his lilac orbs. She knew he was listening. Thank God the phone didn't have a speaker._

_"... I'll be fine."_

_#Alright then. If you get lonely don't hesitate to invite Yuugi or one of your other friends to stay over, okay?#_

_'I wonder what she'd say if I told her about Malik...'_

_"Okay. When are coming back?"_

_#I don't know... Maybe Sunday?#_

_"Oh..."_

_'Today is Wednsday. Another four days... '_

_#I'll bring you something back, okay? Maybe a Castella cake or some Toraya candy?#_

_Anzu's sweet tooth took over her. Her mother knew exactly how to cheer her up._

_"Really! Thanks, mom."_

_A soft giggle came from the other side of the phone. Mizaki Ayao knew how much her daughter loved sugar and hearing her so excited, made her day._

_#Alright, then. I'll call you later. It seems your father wants candy now, too.#_

_Anzu laughed. She could just imagine the man jumping around, nagging his wife for sweets. He'd done it before._

_"Okay. Bye, mom."_

The conversation she had had earlier that day with her mother suddenly rang in her head again. If Malik left now, she'd be alone for the next four days. She wasn't going to invite Yuugi, like her mother had suggested. Inviting Yuugi meant inviting Jounouchi and she knew he'd try to start a party in her "parent-free" house. Right now, Malik was the only company she could get.

"I'm sorry, but I gotta go. I'll see you, though?"

Anzu gave a him a soft nod. Even though neither wanted to admit it, they had fun the past few hours. Malik had refused to tell her what was going on in his life, but she accepted. It was none of her business, even if she was curious, especially about the wound on his arm, but what else was she going to do? If didn't want to talk she couldn't make him. They had spent the day playing around, telling crazy stories they had heard, when he wasn't annoying her. They had learned a lot about each other in the past few hours, even if they didn't relieze it. Malik walk over to the brunette, using his finger to lift her face, so she was looking at him. His eyes showed her something she had never seen in him. Affection. Anzu found herself lost in the depths of his eyes again, lost in their spell. Her eyelids became heavy, as Malik leaned in, pressing his lips against her's. She slowly granted him entrance and his gratefully slipped his tongue inside her mouth, licking every spot he could. Anzu lost herself in their passionite kiss, her first kiss. Malik pulled away, as the lack of oxygen became an issue, and rested his forehead on her's, waiting for her reaction. Thirty seconds seemed like a lifetime, but she spoke, soft and wanting.

"Stay."

It sounded more like a request then an order. He wanted to stay, but he couldn't. He wanted to protect her, from his past, from his pain.

"... I can't."

A short pause.

"You'll come back?"

A smile crept its way to his lips, his soft, passionate lips.

"... I promise."

Mizaki Anzu lay herself on the couch and turned on the tv. She had made it a habbit of her's when she couldn't sleep. Midnight tv sucks, so she satisfied herself with watching the news. Maybe something interesting might happen in Domino for once...

#... A young man was reported missing about a week ago in outskirts of Tokyo. It is believed that he is now somewhere in the prefecture of Domino or in the surrounding area. His unofficial guardian, Kurosaki Sumire, has offered a sum of ¥1,000,000 to anyone who can find him...#

Anzu almost fell off the couch when she heard how much Kurosaki was willing to pay for someone whom she didn't even have legal guardianship over. She quickly turned up the volume. Maybe she'd be lucking enough to reconized the missing person. A woman in her late twenties was now on the screen, crying her hazel eyes out. She had long, light brown hair that reached down her back. She was dressed in every expensive looking clothes. In the eyes of the common, she was a model.

_'That must be Kurosaki...'_

#Well, Ms. Kurosaki, when was the last time you saw him?#

The woman had now controled a sobs to an extent, enough to talk at least. Her voice was smooth and pleasent, suiting her beauty.

#About a week ago... He went out and... and he didn't come back... #

#Can you give us a discription?#

#He's nineteen... 5' 11"... dark skinned... sandy blonde... oh, and he had lavender eyes... #

_'Malik!'_

Anzu couldn't help but picture him. How many dark skinned teenagers where there out the with blonde hair and lavender eyes, especially in Japan?

#What is his name?#

#... I always called him Night... but his name's Malik, Ishtar Malik.#

Anzu couldn't believe it. First the tombkeeper appears out of thin air and then some rich lady is offering a million yen for him. Ten thousand dollars. All she had to do was wait for him to come back and then...

_'I could just call the lady... but why did he run away? She seems so... perfect. Maybe he got lost. Nah! He isn't that stupid. He wouldn't have made it all the way here. Maybe she was smuthering him too much... or maybe she's over-protective. He is a very independent guy...'_

She turned of the tv and made her way back to her bedroom. Memories of the blonde wouldn't leave her alone. She kept seeing his pained eyes and his wound and... his lips. He had stolen her first kiss, a kiss she had foolish enough to accept. She couldn't help it. It felt good. As she layed herself down on her bed, looking up at the celing, she strocked her lips. She could still feel his warmth...

_'Malik? No way I like him. It's all physical. Lust. That's what it is. He's a total jerk. I mean, only good thing about him is his body...'_

A mental image poped into her head. She had seen his bare chest after he had showered. She was the one that had given him the pajama pants to start with. He had refused to wear the shirt, claiming it was too big. It wasn't. It acually fit him pretty well, he just didn't want to wear it. Malik had obviously been working out, since his muscles were hard and defined. His body was dripping with water and his tan skinned shined with the added moisture. What had surprise her the most, was the fact that he was almost hairless. The only hair she saw on his body was the hair on his head. It's not like she'd seen him completey naked to know for sure, but the way he wore his pants, so low on his hips... A strange heat came over her as she recalled every detail of his body. An arousal. The attraction was definitly physical.

"What do you want, Mizaki?"

Anzu couldn't meet his cold eyes. Why did he hate her so much?

"Well, I need you to tell me where someone is... I mean find that person for me?"

It sounded more like question. Kaiba Seto looked at the other brunette. She didn't seem as confident as she she usually did. He looked up from his computer screen. How did she get in his office, anyway?

"What do I get out of this?"

She shot him a look. Why was he so self-centered? Couldn't he just do favors for people without asking for something? Of course not. He was a Kaiba and just any Kaiba. The Kaiba Seto. The young brunette let out a small sigh. What did she have that he wanted?

"... I guess I'll owe you one."

Seto smirked. He loved in when people owed him. It meant he could manipulate them antway he wanted; the problem was that she didn't want such a big favor, herself. He couldn't claim more then what was owed, but there was nothing else he wanted from her.

_'It'll have to do...'_

"I guess you do."

Surprise ran across her face. Was he really going to do this for her?

"Name?"

Anzu shot out of her shock. He sounded irritated now.

"Kurosaki Sumire."

Seto raised a brow.

"Kurosaki? Why do wanna know where that slut is? You don't know her."

Now she was really confused.

"And you know her?"

"Of course. She's gotten married about four times and every time her rich husband dies under a 'mysterious sercumstance.' Four times is not a coindence."

"Still does explain how you know her. You one of her whores?"

Anzu loved the way the CEO's face twisted in response to her words. He seemed so insulted, yet here he was talking freely about a slut he plainly knew a lot about. After a moment he regained his composture and looked down at his flat screen, a emotionless expression on his face.

"She wanted me to be one of her... _lovers_."

_'Well, he is good looking.'_

She seemed to be saying that a lot lately, about a lot of guys. Maybe her loneliness was catching up to her or maybe she was learning to admit her feelings before it was too late. She had made that mistake with Atemu and now he was gone.

"She's in the Maple Hotel. Room 24-38."

Anzu gave a quick note of Seto's words. She didn't have paper or pencil to write it down, anyway.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, whatever. Just get out; I have to work."

She knew it was his way of saying 'you welcome'. She bowed down deeply before walking out off the office. Seto sighed as she left. He only hoped Anzu had good reasons for assosiating with such a dangerous woman.

"You believe Seto Kaiba!"

"Well... "

Anzu averted her gaze. Sumire laughed at the brunette's confession. The younger had told her everything Seto had told her about an hour into their conversation. The older woman seemed nothing like the woman the CEO had warned her about. Anzu stayed silent, ashamed in believing the Kaiba. It was just that he wasn't one to lie.

"I have been married more then once, twice to be exact. My first husband was not rich and I didn't know the second had any money until about a month before we got married. He died of a heart attack, ask anyone."

"Oh... "

Sumire placed her perfectly manicured hand on Anzu's shoulder, comforting her.

"Don't worry about it, Anzu. You said you knew Ni--Malik. Where did you two meet?"

Anzu look the older woman in the eye. She seemed so curious all of a sudden. Hadn't she been living with him for a while now? She seemed to know less about him the Anzu.

"Just because I've been living with him for a year doesn't mean he talks to me. Come on, tell. I really wanna know."

Anzu wasn't surprised. Malik wasn't excatly a very open person and he would rather keep to himself. It was his nature.

"... We met three years ago, at a tournament."

"What kind?"

Her legs crossed, sipping from her coffee. Sumire seemed very interested.

"Duel monsters. It was the Battle City Tournament Seto held here."

"You duel?"

The older raised a brow. Anzu didn't seem like someone who was fond of duels.

"Not really. My friends Jounouchi and Yuugi do though."

"Yuugi? As in Mutou Yuugi, King of Games?"

Blue eyes shot the hazel ones a surprise look.

"I watch tv, too, you know. Didn't Night come in second?"

"Night?"

"Malik. It's a nickname."

_#... I always called him Night... but his name's Malik, Ishtar Malik.#_

Memories of the night before flooded back into her head. Sumire had told the news reporter the same thing the day before. How could she forget. Anzu cocked her head to the side, innocence sweeping her gentle face.

"Why do you call him that?"

Sumire looked straight into azure orbs. Was she really that naive?

"Isn't it his favorite time of day? He loves to stay out late, or up, for that matter. I think that's the main problem with him."

"Now that you mention it... "

Every time she saw him wide awake was in the middle of the night, even when he had stayed the night in her house. The only reason he gotten some sleep was because he had fainted due to the loss of blood and even so, he had woken up around noon, if not later, the next day.

"Even though we live in an almost abandoned area, miles from the city, he goes out at night, if not on his horse, on foot. I used to get so mad at him. Maybe he just ran away... "

Sumire's expression seemed to sadden instantly at the mention of the Ishtar running away. To Anzu, this seemed to be the most possible explaination, but why would he run away? This woman seemed so loving, like a mother. He should be thankful.

_'He likes to go out at night... and she'd get mad! Doesn't she know about his yami? Malik's too independent. She seems... over-protective. Guess I was right...'_

"How late would he stay out?"

Maybe she could analyze this better with more information. Malik had common sense. If something was bothering Sumire, and if he cared, he would stop wouldn't he?

"Until two or three in the morning. He didn't go out every night, thank God. I usually find some way to keep him busy."

_'I'm surprised he didn't stay out all night.'_

"Maybe he was bored? I mean, that's why he left Egypt in the first place."

"Yeah. I've been considering moving back into to the city, for his sake. I should."

Anzu just nodded. Malik wasn't one for uneventful places. Neither was she, even though Domino had had its share of... surprises. Battle City, the insident in the Battle Dome, Dartz, not to mention the Millenium Items. This wasn't your typical city or your typical group of teenagers. Anzu slowly stood up, gaining Sumire's attention. The moment was becoming tense and the night was spanning on.

"I have to go. It's getting late. Sorry."

"No it's fine..."

The older woman walked the brunette to the door. She was going to miss the company.

"Just promise me something, okay?"

"Anything."

Sumire seemed nice enough to trust.

"If you see him, call me. Please?"

"Sure. I promise."

Ha! It's longer! I kept my promise. . Sumire was sorta' based off of Iwaya Sumire from the graphic novel series and tv show in Japan, 'Kimi Wa Pet' aka 'Tramps Like Us.' I love that series. Sumire from 'Kimmi Wa Pet' is nothing like the Sumire in this story except in looks. She's a 28 year old professional working for a newspaper with a 19 year old man-pet named Momo. XD. I recommend the series. It's real funny. Rated T+ (Older Teen: 16+), though so... yeah. Anyway, arigatou to all my readers, reviewer or not. If you read and don't review, change your ways! I've had a hundred and something hits and a handful of reviews. Not good!

!Review!... you ungrateful people...

**Legacy of Darkness**


	4. Found

**Chains**

**A Yugioh Fanfiction**

**Chapter 4: **Found

**By: **Legacy of Darkness

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Rating: **R (Rape, abuse, and lots of blood... maybe in this chapter... maybe in the future?)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO. Stop reminding me. It's bad enough as it is.

**Warning: **Possiblity of rape, torture, abuse, pain, blood, and bad spelling. Sorry if you don't like this kinda stuff-- then again you wouldn't have been reading this far, ne?

Cool how the titles relate, huh? "Find Me"-"Wounded" "Lost Boy"-"Found" They kinda sound like incomplete sentences. I should know. I specialize in them!

Anzu panicked as heated lips pressed up against her's. Warm hands wrapped around her waist, teasing her. Then she relized who it was. She relaxed in his strong arms. His kisses were so passionate, so wanting... She pushed away. She knew that if she allowed him to continue, things would go too far. So far that once there, there'd be no turnning back. Malik cocked his head to the side, his breath coming in short pants. A small smirk came to his handsome features and he let go of her, allowing her to regain composture. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths, cooling her heat. Malik was way too sexy for his own damn good. After a quick silence, she spoke, looking straight into his lavender eyes.

"Where have you been?"

He let out an annoyed sigh and walked deeper into the Mizaki household.

"It's only been two days. Ra, you sound like Ishizu."

"Just tell me. I've been worried, that's all... "

She had followed him to the livingroom, where he had promptly ploped himself on the couch. She lowered her head, standing beind him, stroking his soft hair. She was surprised by how smooth it was; it seemed to be so thick and tangled, each strand cut in its own way and direction. He held back a moan and looked up at her, affection in his deep orbs.

"Ishizu bought an apartment last time she was here. I was trying to claim it, but the landlady wouldn't give me the key... "

"Why don't you just ask Ishizu for it?"

He pulled away, leaning over so that his elbows rested on his lap. His bangs fell over his eyes, a sadness leaking from his voice.

"She... disowned me... "

"What! Why!"

Malik didn't respond. He couldn't. It was too hard to explain... Anzu grew tired of the silence. He was hiding a lot from her, things she found out through others. She hated that feeling. The feeling of being betrayed. She just didn't understand him...

"Fine, don't tell me."

The brunette walked around and sat down next to him. How she wished he could open up to her...

"Guess you're staying here, huh?"

She absent-mindedly stroked his hair as he slept on her lap. Malik had fallen asleep a while ago, right in the middle of the movie the two had been watching. He had obviously seen it before, that or he wasn't interested. The credits began to roll as the movie came to a close. Anzu looked down at the blonde. He looked completely different when he was asleep. His mouth was slightly open and his breath steady.

_'He looks... innocent.'_

Innocence. It was the one thing Malik lacked. It had been taken from him so long ago, when he was still a child. His own father had stripped him of his childhood. He had grown up too fast. He had killed his own father at the age of twelve and by the age of fourteen he was already out in the world, with no one but his adoptive brother, who treated him more as a master then a sibling. His mind had been clouded by darkness, by his yami. Marik was the reason Malik had come to Japan in the first place. To take revenge on the Pharoh, on Atemu. He had failed and through the mind link he had created with Anzu, she had fallen for him, but he left. He went back to Egypt. About a year and half later, she saw him again, when she went to Egypt with Yuugi and the others, but the two were never really together. They never had a chance to really talk, and now here he was. His head resting on her lap, his breath brushing against her leg. She loved this, holding him. It felt so good. Then, he shifted. He didn't wake up. Anzu continued to strock him, this time, his cheek, a strand of his hair tangled in between her fingers. The events of the past few days replayed themselves in her head. From the moment she bumped into him to the moment she spoke with Sumire--

_'Sumire... She seems to treat you like a son, yet you ran away. Was something wrong? Did she hurt you?... Or are you just being selfish? You think she's over protective, don't you? You don't like to be smuthered... but why couldn't you just be grateful, grateful for everything she's done for you...'_

She stopped. Stopped stroking, stopped thinking, stopped everything. In her eyes, Malik was being noting more then selfish. She would kill to have as much attention as he did from someone. Her parents were always away, usually on business trips. She was always alone. Maybe that's why she was always with Yuugi and the others, because she needed company, she needed to feel wanted. Malik gave her that, yet he rejected the wanting from another person, a person who seemed to care for him so much. Anzu picked up the phone, which was on the side table next to her. Reaching into her sweater pocket, the same sweater she had been wearing that afternoon, she pulled out a small card. Sumire's beautiful hand writing decorated the card, her name and phone number. She quickly dailed the number. She was willing to give up that feeling Malik gave her for his happiness. She cared that much.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

#Hello?#

"Sumire... Malik's here... "

"Oh my God!"

Kurosaki Sumire ran toward the couch and feel to her knees, her hand on Malik's shoulder. Anzu could swear she was about to cry. Her decsion didn't seem so bad all of the sudden...

"Malik! Wake up, Malik!"

He shifted a bit before raising himself. He rubbed his eyes and turned his head toward her. His lavender orbs shot wide open as he saw her sitting there in front of him.

_'No... '_

He glanzed over to Anzu who failed to meet his gaze. She couldn't stand looking at him, in fear that she had done something wrong.

_'Apricot... why?'_

Malik looked back at Sumire, warning in her eyes. Anger began to build up inside of him. Why? Why his Apricot? Why her? He knew he souldn't have trusted her. He felt so stupid. He had made the same mistake twice... he had fallen for her and she had betrayed him. That moment, he swore to himself never to love again. Hesitantly he stood up, off the couch. A soon as he did, Sumire hugged him. It was completely unexpected and Malik stumbled a bit, but didn't fall, holding them both up. She leaned in, close to his ear. She made sure he was the only one that could hear her.

"You _will _be punished."

A chill ran down Malik's spine. Her voice was husky and dangerous. He couldn't help but feel scared. He knew exactly what she was going to do. The older woman slowly let go, a grateful, yet fake, smile on her face. Malik couldn't believe Anzu had fallen for such a stupid act.

"Let's go home."

He replied with a soft nod. Sumire looked at the younger brunette and took out a check, handing it to her.

"Anzu... Here, the million yen I promised you."

Malik shot Anzu a glare.

_'Money. You sold me! You bitch! How could you stoop so low!'_

The older signaled and as the two walked toward the door, Sumire leading the way, Malik stopped next to Anzu. He didn't look at her, he just spoke.

"Hope your happy, Mizaki."

Anzu shot her head up in surprise. Malik didn't call her by her family name, never.

_'What happpen to Apricot...'_

He seemed so upset. The way he spoke, it was as if he hated her. Did she do something wrong? Anzu shot around as the other two walk away. She followed them to the door only to recieve a hateful glare Malik was sending her, as entered the passenger's side of the silver Mercedes-Benz SL55 AMG parked in front of her home. He closed the door and the luxury car sped down the street and out of view. She stood there for awhile, pain threatening to consume her.

_'What did I do...?'_

Shortest chapter yet... Ma' bad. At least I got my point across. The next chapter is where the high rating comes in, I swear. Malik needs a proper punishment, don't cha' think? Smirk. The car I mentioned, the Mercedes-Benz SL55 AMG, is acually my sis's dream car. It's nice, but I would perfer a Saleen S7 or a Porsche. Maybe a Lamborghini Murcielago. Don't think I know a lot 'bout cars. I just know the names of ma' favorites. I wish I had that kind of money, though... A girl can dream, can't she?

**IMPORTANT:** I've decided, since it was removed, to offer to email my Anzu/Atemu one-shot, "Before I Go", personally to anyone who asks. I would post it up again, but I'm not sure why it was removed in the first place, so I'm not ging to risk it. It you are interested, tell me or send me a private message with your email address. Please, do not leave me your email in a review. I know it is possible to read reviews from stories posted. I wouldn't want anyone's privacy invaded. Domou arigatou gozaimasu.

!Review!... Make it a habit! .

**Legacy of Darkness**


	5. Weak

**Chains**

**A Yugioh Fanfiction**

**Chapter 5: **Weak

**By: **Legacy of Darkness

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Rating: **R (Rape, abuse, and lots of blood... next chapter... maybe.)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO or any of the characters... I must just a lonely writer...

**Warning: **Rape, torture, abuse, pain, blood, and bad spelling... in the future. Sorry if you don't like this kinda stuff-- then again you wouldn't have been reading this far, ne?

I'm skipping author's notes... Got nothin' to say but...

!THANK YOU!

"Here."

Kurosaki Sumire streached out her cleanched fist to reveal a pair of pills, one blue, one white. The younger boy offered his open hand and she dropped the two on his palm. He just looked down at the dose. Malik knew exactly what they were for.

"Well? Don't just stare at them. Swallow."

A command. The Ishtar had grown used to this by now. It had become a way of life, something that happened almost eveyday. Then why did it seem so repulsive to him all of the sudden? He hadn't taken his beautiful, liliac eyes off the drugs. It was hard to believe, even for him, tha he hadn't become addicted. Pills like these were common. Too common. Malik looked up at is mistress. To think he was once in love with her. Only the mention of such a feeling disgusted him right now. Love was an illusion. A way to tempt mortals into the grip of pain and dispear, giving them everything they want, everything they need and then, without warning, taring it away, leaving them wish for death, for an absolution. He had made that mistake twice. With Sumire. With _her_.

_'Apricot... '_

Thinking of her lite a fire. A fire so fearce, it burned everything in its path, just to bring pain. It burned at his soul, his heart and with that fire, came a surge of courage. He wasn't going to take this anymore, but being a wildfire, it needed a little time to grow...

"No."

A quiet mumble. He knew she had heard her, either way. She was standing in front of her.

"What!"

"NO!"

He didn't mean to shout. She just brought out the worst in him. Then it came. A slap. Malik's head turned sharply to his right from the blow, his eyes wide. He had talked back. He had raised his voice. Pets do not talk back.

"You ungrateful little bastard... Fine, have it your way for now. I'll deal with you when we get back to the manor."

He didn't meet her deadly gaze. He knew it would only lead to further punishment. He cleanched the pills in his hand, anger burning inside him. In the fit of his rage, he felt as if he were the only one alive in the world. The last thing he heard was the door close, the click of the lock right after it. He was locked in.

"Wait, wait, wait. What?"

Anzu sighed. Was her story that hard to believe?

"Mai... "

"I just don't understand what the hell he was doing in your house, hun. I mean, yeah the kid's got a body, but he's a bastard. You know that as well as me. Besides... "

The older blonde leaned back in her seat, taking a sip from her bright colored drink. The brunette had called the other for advice, which ended up become a shopping spree. The two were presently at the food court eating lunch. Anzu had told Mai everything that had happened in the past few days, from the bumb in with Malik on that rainy day a week ago to the events of the night before. She skipped the kiss. It seemed a bit personal and she knew Mai wasn't exactly fond of the tombkeeper. She hated him. She was afarid of him, more so then Anzu. Hearing that Anzu had been sleeping in the same house as him scared her, yet it didn't seem so. She was good at masking fears.

"... Don't you thinks it's better this way? You said the Kurosaki lady was rich, right?"

"Yeah, but still. I can't help but feel like I did something wrong."

Mai looked the younger girl. This was really bothering her. There was only thing the duelist could think of say, the only problem was that she didn't like her own advice, even if it waas the most reasonable thing to do. She knew she was going to regret this...

"Go see him."

"What?"

"Go see him."

Wide, blue eyes stared at amyst ones with disbelief. She forgot she had that option.

_'I can go see him... Anzu you're so stupid!'_

"Oh my God! You're right!"

The blonde just nodded. Of couse she was right! When it came to men, she was always right. She had a lot of experiance with men and love, yet she was still alone. Why... ? Feur Elise. Anzu's ringtone. She pulled her cellphone out of purse and looked down at the screen before pushing the 'talk' button.

"Hi, Yuugi. What's up?"

#Hi, Anzu. The guys want to hang out in Harajuku. Where are you?#

"Yuugi..."

She couldn't 'hang out'. She needed to see him. Malik. She needed reassurness.

#What is it? Is something wrong?#

"No,no. It just... I need to go somewhere, by myself. Kinda personal, you know? Do you mind?"

He hesitated a bit. He sounded dissapointed. She _had_ been bailing out on him a lot lately. It was becoming a habit. She hadn't seen him since the day she found Malik...

#... Okay. If you don't get back late, you'll stop by, right?#

"Sure. I'll definitly be there. See you then, okay?"

#Okay! Bye, Anzu.#

"Bye."

With that she hung up and placed the pink phone back in her purse. Mai had overheard the conversation, at least from Anzu's side, and she had an idea of what had been said. I didn't sound interesting. Anzu stood up, grabbing her bags. The blonde raised a brow.

"Where are you going?"

"Where else. Wanna come?"

_'I can't believe her! How dare she give me a idea and then count herself out? Some friend... Then again, it is my problem to deal with... '_

Anzu stood, once again, infront of Room 24-38 of the grand Maple Hotel in the center of Tokyo. She hesitated. She didn't know why. Memories of the night before ran before her eyes. Malik's words rang in her mind.

_"Hope your happy, Mizaki."_

She could feel her heart break. Had she really done something so bad? Sumire seemed to care so much for him. Why did it upset him? She slid her hands in the pockets of her jacket. A small slip of paper grazed the tips of her fingers.

_'What's this... ?'_

She pulled the sheet out of her pocket and unfolded it. A check for one million yen. In her name. The same check Sumire had handed her the night before. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She sold him. For a million yen. A hundred thousand dollars. Was he worth that much? Wasn't he worth more? Wasn't he worth more than money? Anzu looked up at the plate on the door. The room number was carved into it and filled in in black ink, a high contrast to the gold color of the plate. She felt to weak to knock on the door, to weak to see him. But her need was stronger. She shoved the check back into her pocket and gently knocked on the door. She needed to see him one last time...

Sumire looked up from the book she was currently reading. She stood up, gently placing the book on the side table. She walked over to Malik's room and unlocked the door before going to open the door. Malik, hearing the door unlock, walked out of the room and settled himself on the couch. He picked up a cigarette from the box on the coffee table. He had been taught to behave when visitors came, even if he wasn't in the manor. Apperances needed to be kept. He light the cigarette and brought it to his lips, inhaling as much of it as possible. He hadn't had a smoke in days. Sumire slowly opened the door, without asking who it was. Old habbits die hard.

"Anzu?"

"Hi... "

She kept her head down. She couldn't meet her gaze. She didn't why. Malik glaced at the two from the corner of his eye. The two where exchanging greetings and making small talk, Sumire more then the other. Mizaki seemed out of it. He wasn't exactly interested. To him, the cigarette in his hand was much more important, but he grateful. If it hadn't been for her unexpected visit, he wouldn't have satisfied his constant craving. Sumire led the younger brunette into the livingroom. Malik stood up, grabbing the box infront of him, and smuthered the cigarette into an astray. Soft blue met amyst liliac. Her eyes were pained. His eyes were emotionless. He broke their gaze and walked past her, back into his room. He didn't even speak to her. He rather sleep, locked up, then be in her presence. Anzu's heart collapsed. It couldn't endure so much pain. She just didn't understand why it hurt so much. She had expected pain, but not like this. Her attraction to him was physical, wasn't it? Lust. Then why did she feel so close to him? Was there still some fragment of the link they held back in Battle City? Had they created a new link? Had she destroyed it?

"Anzu? Are you okay?"

The alto voice awoke her from her thought. She couldn't lose herself now, not yet. Not here. She looked deep into worried, hazel eyes. What was about this perfect woman that Malik hated? She nodded softly and Sumire offered her a seat. Anzu gently sat, her head down. There just seemed to be no reason to smile anymore. She couldn't even bring herself to plaster the false happiness she was so used to showing. Who ever said she was to peepy for her own good, didn't know better. That peepiness was a just there to cover up an unbarable sadness, caused by years of loneliness and neglect.

"Why did you come?"

Her parents were never there. Friends weren't enough. She couldn't tell them how she really felt. She would be seen as weak, vulnarable. They already saw her as a fragile doll and it was his fault. Malik.

"... I came to see him."

Ever since he appeared in her life, ever since he gained control of her body, her mind all those years ago... He made her weak. He made her crack. He brought out the worse in her. He was her weakness.

"Go on then. Go talk to him."

She stood, walking in the direction he had taken before. She didn't bother to ask which room was his. She knew she would find it any way. She could sense him. She didn't know how. She just did. They were that close. She stopped infront of the door. She didn't notice the outside lock. It wasn't important. She gently placed her hand on the door knob, but she didn't turn it. She hesitated. A strong wanting, a need grew inside of her. She slowly turned it and opened the door. She slowy walked inside and closed the door behind her, scared of what would happen. Malik was spread out on his bed, staring at the ceiling, a new cigarette in his fingers. Why hadn't she noticed that he smoked? Had she been that blinded? His left knee was bent up, his free arm resting on his stomach. He looked as if he were lost in though, distant. He knew she was there, she could feel it. He didn't speak. It was as if he were waiting for her to speak. He was, but she couldn't find the right words. They were chocking her. The silence became long and eerie. Malik finished his cigarette and pressed it against the ashtray on the side table. He spoke in a quiet, emotionless tone, as he sat up. He couldn't show her he still cared.

"What?"

Quick and to the point. He wanted to get this over with, he wanted her to leave before his emotions took over him. He didn't want to risk falling for her again, but she broke. She fell to her knees and she cried. Malik didn't move. He couldn't. Her sobs were uncontroled and before long, hiccups accompanied them. He wanted to hold her, comfort her. He didn't. He was glad she had cupped her face with her hands, that she couldn't see the weakness in his eyes. He stood up, off the bed and walked up to her. He looked down, as if she were an inferior, even though he didn't feel that way. He had learned to hide emotion. It had become a nessesity. Showing his emotions had lead him to a lot of pain, a pain he tried to avoid.

"Well? Did you just come here to waste my time?"

He wished he felt as confident as he sounded. Anzu looked up at him, tears still fresh in her eyes.

_'How can you say that? After everthing we've been through... '_

She tried to speak, tried to tell him, but she chocked in her own tears, in her own pain. Then he did something that she never imagined--wanted to hear from him. He laughed. At her pain, her dispair. Her. More tears built up in her already tear-swollen eyes. Why was he so bent up on hurting her? He knelt down on one knee and lifted her chin up, so that she was looking straight into his eyes. He needed to keep this sadistic act up if he was to scare her away. He gently stroked her chin with his thumb. Confusion built in her eyes. He couldn't help but hold back a smirk. Was she really that dependent on him? They had only been reuntined about a week ago. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, a gentle touch. He deepened his kiss as he gained entrance into her parted lips. Why did he love her so much? Why did she weaken him so? He seperated from their kiss and looked into her azure eyes. His had gone cold as fast as they had begun to show emotion. He needed to keep up the act.

"I want you, your body. Let me take you."

A wave of emotions hit her. What did he mean? Did he want her virginity, her innocence? Was that why he had been so kind to her? To gain her trust, so he could have sex with her?

_'You bastard! I hate you!'_

Her words failed her. She wanted to yell at him, tell him how much she hated him, but she couldn't. She loved him. Why? Why had she been so stupid to fall for him, to fall for a lustful son of a bitch? Her mouth opened but the words she yearned so much to say, never left her lips. Malik took advantage of her silence, her dispear. He brought her lips to his again, this time much more passionate and loving.

_'Please, Apricot. Please wake up!'_

He lifted her up to her feet and guided her to the bed, in the heat of their kiss. He let himself fall back, Anzu on top of him. He wanted her to wake up from her trance. HE wanted her to push away. All because he didn't want to take her this way. He didn't want her in an amyst of dispear. He grazed the soft skin of her thigh with his hand, trying to recieve a response from her. It worked. Upon feeling his touch against her leg, she pulled away. She woke up. She slapped him. A surge of digust hit her and she ran, out of the room, out of the apartment. She left Malik in heat. He let his head fall back on the bed. It worked. Now, he only wished she would never come looking for him again. I would make his life so much easier. Sumire walked in, a smirk plastered on her face.

"What did you do?"

He stayed quiet, his eyes closed. He still needed to deal with his arousal. Sumire noticed the lump in his jeans. Her smirk grew. She was definitly going to use this to her advantage.

I'm planning to write lemon for this. Not how I wanted the story to go, but I'll work with it. If you wanna send me a draft, go ahead. I need as much ideas as I can get. I've never written a lemon before... Sad, isn't it?

!Review!... I need the luck...

**Legacy of Darkness**


	6. Control

**Chains**

**A Yugioh Fanfiction**

**Chapter 6:** Control

**By: **Legacy of Darkness

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Rating: **R (Rape, abuse, and lots of blood... )

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO or any of the characters... All I own is the plot and my collecting of graphic novels I don't have any YGO, though...

**Warning: **Rape, torture, abuse, pain, blood, and bad spelling... Sorry if you don't like this kinda stuff-- then again you wouldn't have been reading this far, ne?

My first lemon! A bit too graphic to post... but here it is anyway. If I'm kicked off the site, look for me as Yami No Matsuei Desendent of Darkness. I'm accepting flames for this chapter only.

Sorry it took so long to update. I was on mid-winter break and I guess I got lazy...

"This doesn't look too comfortable..."

Malik shuddered as a long, delicate finger traced a line down his burning arousal through his jeans. He bit down hard on his lower lip, holding back a moan. She had that much control over him.

"Let me help it go away."

Sumire continued to stroke him, as she slowly climbed on top of him. He didn't push her away. He was so easy to control in his condition. The brunette began to nip at the crook of the younger's neck, a place she had become quite fond of. She loved the little noises he made when she came in contact. Her hands moved up, along his body, over his shirt. She took her time unbottoning it. It gave her time to taste his golden skin. After she tossed is shirt aside, her palms went on manuvering over his hard chest, wanting, probing. A chill ran down his spine. Malik was losing himself in his heat. Her touch made him vulnareble. But why? Did she really have that much control over him? Was he that weak? Weak. Anzu's sobbing rang in his ears. He had brought her that pain, that dispear. She wasn't the weak one; he was. He was afraid of hurting her, so he pushed her away, only to accomplish want he had tried to avoid. Anzu was his weakness, not Sumire. He was weak because he let the pain of losing her consume him. He lost control. He had to regain it.

_'I... I don't want this. I don't want her. I want my Apricot!'_

He pushed away, unable to speak. He was stuggling against his own urges. He crawled away from her, so that his legs were spread on the bed and his head against the bedpost. He couldn't let her control him. He had made that mistake so many times. He needed to focus, on Anzu, on breaking free. His breath was heavy, heavier then when they had started. He was a lot more lost now. He knew that with one more temptation, she would have him. He closed his eyes. He need to clear his mind, to relax.

"Oh, come on, Night. You know you can't hold back. I mean, look at you. Your body is begging for release... Let me give it to you."

Malik knew she was right. He couldn't hold back, but he tried. He wasn't going to give himself to her, not again. He had something--someone to live for now. He couldn't let himself be dominated. He had to overcome his weakness. He was stronger then this. Sumire crawl up to him, positioning herself between his open legs. Her hands trailed along his hard stomach, then up to his heaving chest. He didn't move. She slid over him and pressed her hips hard against his erection, making a little noise of pleasure. Biting his lip didn't stop the moun that erupted from deep within his chest. She leaned in and nipped at his ear. A weak spot. Malik winned. He lost it. He didin't give a damn anymore. She won. Sumire tangled her hand in his dirty blonde locks and claimed his lips. She gently bit his lower lip, begging for an entrance. Malik complied and she dipped her tongue into his mouth. She licked every spot possible. She loved the way he tasted, exotic and dark. A sensation impossible to explain with concrete words. Malik pressed his hands against her back, pulling her closer. His want was uncontrolable. He tugged at her shirt and she sperated from their heated kiss, removing her shirt. She was glad she had decided not to wear a bra. He admired her breasts. He always had. They were firm and plump, tempting to anyone who saw them. She gave a small chuckle when she noticed the wanting look on his face. She rubbed his chest, her lips soon to follow. She licked and nipped, careful not to make his beautiful, golden skin. After she finished with his neck and collarbone, she moved down, meeting a stubbed nipple. He brought it to her mouth, sucking on it gently, yet hungrily. Again, he mouned, his back arched. He hated being teased. She dealt the same torture to the other stub and moved on. She licked her way down his tourso. He tasted so good. Sumire dipped her tounge in his belly button. Malik tensed. He was ticklish and she wasn't helping. A little tingle ran down his arched spine, a tingle that hit his cock. His erection had become painful in his jeans. He shifted slightly under his mistress, alerting her of his uneasiness. She carefully lifted herself off of him, looking down at the lump in front of her. She smirked. Sumire unbottoned the dark denim pants and grabbed the zipper. She pulled it down slowly, tormenting her pet beyond reason. He bit down on his lip once again. She slipped her finger into the rim of his pants and boxers and pulled them both down. She started brefly at his hard member. This was going to be fun. She lowered her head and licked his the sensitive tip. Malik screamed at the sudden contact. Sumire licked from the base to the tip, teasing him.

"M-Master... please..."

"Please, what?... This?"

He answered with a loud moun, as she throated him expertly. He threw his head back, tangling his long fingers into the soft fabric of the cotton sheets. He loved the heat of her mouth. The pleasure that came to him was overwhelming. He felt her tongue caressing his sensitive skin. His body tensed. His climax was near. Sumire let go of him and blew on the tip. He gasped at the soft burst of air. She lifted herself up, leaning over to whisper into his ear.

"Fuck me."

That was enough to push him over the edge. He pulled her close and pressed his lips hard against her's. He wasn't one to do it slow and passionate. He didn't have the patience. He grabbed her thigh and she positoned herself over him. She slid onto him, a moun escaping her parted lips. She set the pase, slow at first. It didn't last long. Malik bulked up hard, causeing her to yelp. He didn't want to wait. She increase the speed, creating an unset tempo. Malik kept up, matching every thrust and, occasionally, sped up. Again, he felt his limit near. He screamed his release. His climax caught his Mistress off guard. Her screams of pleasure followed his and her body slumped on top of him. When she recovered, not to long later, she lifted herself off of him and traced feather-light kisses on his face. Malik slowly opened his tired eyes, looking down at the woman who had so much control over him. He regreted every moment of his life at this point. When had he handed himself over like this? When had she gain so much control?

"Sleep, Night. You deserve it."

Sumire gently stroked his soft, sandy blonde hair, luring him to rest. Again he gave into her, and let his body go into a deep trance. As he fell asleep, he could sware he felt the shadows gathering around him.

"Anzu! What's wrong?"

The brunette ran past her mother, who had arrived while she was out. She ran upstairs and into her room, banging the door closed behind her. Anzu threw herself on her bed and cried. Her eyes burned so much she though they wound catch on fire, but she kept crying. She didn't care anymore. She wanted to stop suffering. She wanted nothing more then death. She had always tried her best to look happy, to make others think she had a perfect life, but he changed that. Malik looked beyond that fake smile on her face. He spoke to her in ways that made her doubt everything she believed in. He did it on purpose. He brought out the worst in her and with that 'worst' he brought out the best. She didn't have to hide who she was around him. She hated him for it. He made her so weak. The thought of death seemed so welcoming right now, now that pain and darkness was trying to consume her. She looked up, straight at the bathroom door. Death seemed so close. Anzu awoke from her daze as she heard footsteps.

_'... Mom...'_

She ran to the door and locked it. Ayao had obviously heared the door lock because Anzu could hear her rushing to the door. She struggled with the knob. When she relized it was pointless, she knocked on the door gently, trying not show how worried she really was.

"Anzu?... Anzu, please. Open this door. Anzu?"

Anzu hesitated for a moment, backing away from the door. Death was so close...

"Anzu?... Please, open this door. Anzu!"

Her mother was annoyed now, she could tell by the tone she used. It pushed her over the edge. She truned around and walked to the bathroom. She had to make the pain go away. Ayao heard the soft footsteps on the hardwwod floor. Relizing that her daughter wasn't going to open the door, she quickly made her way to her room to find a spare key. Anzu heard her run away. It strucker harded then it should have. Her pain had clouded her judgement to much by now.

_'She doesn't care... No one cares. At least I can make the pain go away.'_

Once in the bathroom, she opened the medicine cabnit and looked through it, tossing everything onto the tile floor and sink. Finally she found it, a small blade. She often used it to fix her eyebrows when she didn't have time to pluck them out. Who would have thought that she would use it to bring about her own death? Who would have thought _she_ would bring about her own death? She dropped to her knees, the blade on her palm. To think something so small could take a life. It felt to her as if this was the only way out. Everything she had fought for, everthing she dreamed for, for nothing. For one man to come and strip it all away from her. That moment, while she sat there, the blade in her hands, she attmited to herself that she needed him, that she loved him. She grew dependent on him in a matter of days. Those two days he had gone to 'reclaim' Ishizu's apartment, as he put it, she had begun to consider the fact of being with him. He had stolen her first kiss and her sleep. She felt restless those two days he was gone and eveyday since. It was as if she knew something bad was going to happen, but she never imagined this. The thought that all he wanted was her body, didn't even cross her mind. It even occured to her that he was using her to get to Yuugi, but never this. She knew it seemed as if she was over reacting, but Malik had just pushed over the edge. Her life had always been a constant stuggle, and suicide had crossed her mind more then once, but this was the first time she was willing to follow through. Heartbreak had that effect on people. She brought the blade to wrist, ready to slice her vein, when she relized something. What would this accomplish? What if this is what he wanted? She was about to make the stupidest mistake in her life. Anzu found herself laughing. She laughed through her misery, an insane laugh. If anyone was there to see, they would have probably called her crazy, say that she lost her mind. In a way, she did. Life was strange in this way. One moment you're willing to bring end to your own life. The next, you're thristing for a life where your only purpose is to bring pain to the one that hurt you. There was a thin line between love and hate. Malik crossed it. From fear, to love, to hate. Life was truly a strange, yet fragile thing.

"Anzu... "

Ayao stopped at the bathroom door and look down at her eigteen year old daughter. Her beautiful, blue eyes must have grown the size of plates when she noticed the small blade in the brunette's hand.

_'What happened? Why would she do this...?'_

She walk over to Anzu and fell to her knees, bring her into a loving embrace. After a bit of hesitation, the younger cried. Her mother just held her, wondering what had occured in the past week to make her daughter consider suicide.

_'Some mother I am. I couldn't even see my own daughter's suffering...'_

Anzu must have sensed her mother's uneasiness; she looked up into teary blue eyes with a strange compasion and understanding.

"Don't worry, mom. I got it under control."

Short but point made. The main reason I took so long to update, besides the point that I got lazy, was that I was reading "Memoirs of a Geisha." New Record: 4 days. Yea! Cough Anyway, I got an idea for a new fic. I won't type/post it 'till I'm done with this one, so don't worry. I accually started writing it on paper, so I don't forget. I really recommend this book. I haven't seen the movie yet, but I'm sure the book is still way better.

!Review!... not a lot of flames... please...

**Legacy of Darkness**


	7. Tears

**Chains**

**A Yugioh Fanfiction**

**Chapter 7:** Marked

**By: **Legacy of Darkness

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Rating: **R (Rape, abuse, and lots of blood... )

**Disclaimer:** I'm tired of sayin' that I don't own this fuckin' series. Just burn it into ya' skull, already!

**Warning: **Rape, torture, abuse, pain, blood, and bad spelling... Sorry if you don't like this kinda stuff-- then again you wouldn't have been reading this far, ne?

What can I say? I got me some great reviewers and some great feedback. I do have a few non-reviewers, though... I know where you live! -Cough- If you aren't familiar with the certin benifits of I have a record of how many people click on the link and into the story. We call 'em 'Hits'. I have like... two, three thousand somethin'. So start reviewin' you ungrateful bastards! By the way, this is the chapter the story was named after not like I'm gonna name the chapter after the story...

"...Ugh..."

_Clack._

Lavender eyes shot open. Panic waved over him and look up at the chains binding his wrists. Malik found himself in a dark room, his own. It was big enough to be considered a master bedroom, yet it was one of the average sized rooms in the mansion. With a mistress as rich as Sumire, what else is to be expected? Black curtains blocked all outside light, dark walls adding to the eerieness. The furniture was a dark mohgony, the carpet blood red. He was back in the manor. He lay in blood red, silk sheets, pulling on the chains over his head. The only sound in the extravegant room was the sound of the clanking chains. They were tight on his wrists and the friction was burning his skin. Pain shot down his arms. He froze. He had to stay still. Maybe then it would go away... He relaxed his body, his tense muscles only to discover that he felt strangly weak. His body felt sensitive, more then usual. He could feel every fold of the silk sheets on his almost naked body. At least, he had his boxers on. As he layed there, his breath heavy, memories and previous emotions flooded into his mind. Memories of his past, of how he ruined his life, how he fell in love with the woman who ruined his life and the woman who made him forget. His weakness made him momentary numb. He didn't even feel the tears that rolled down his temples.

_'Apricot... I'm sorry... Ishizu was right. I didn't love her...'_

_"Malik! Where are you going!"_

_The younger Ishtar looked up at at his older sister. She knew exactly where he was going. She didn't want to admit it. Why couldn't she understand he was in love._

_"Oh, please, don't start. God, I can't believe you're still asking me why I'm leaving."_

_Ishizu was one of the main reasons, even though she didn't relize it. He was tired of her over-protectiveness. She had been acting this way ever since Battle City, two years ago. Malik shoved a few things into his bag--money, important papers, and such. He wasn't worried about clothes. Sumire promised to give him everything he needed. He knew was probably being too trusting, but he trusted her. Besides, if things took a turn for the worst, he still had some money put away. Even without Sumire or Ishizu, he could support himself for awhile before the need of a job._

_"You're not even in love with this woman!"_

_"Like you know what love is!"_

_Even though Malik was about six years younger then his sister, he had much more experience with the oppisite sex. Ishizu had reserved herself to take care of her brother. She had never gone out with a man before. Their father hadn't even arrange a grom for her during her childhood, as trandition indicates. He was much to worried about the future of his first-born son. Malik had rejected his bride-to-be, tourturing her to the point where her father called off the wedding. He had never held a long lasting relationship, except with Surmire; he just wasn't interested. Girls where always crawling all over him. He had a different girl every week, sometimes even more. He had lost his virginity when he was sixteen, not long before Battle City, which meant he had the liberty of sleeping around when ever he wanted, something he did often. Ishizu had never had much control over her brother. Malik, unlike others his age, had a begun to come home costantly drunk before he met Sumire. He would even drug himself in occations, since Egypt had few laws against the substances. Tears streamed down her smooth cheeks. Where did she go wrong? It was only a few years ago when he was an innocent boy. Now, he was a wild man, prone to violence and depression. Ishizu couldn't even count how many times he had beaten her while he was drunk. Maybe this woman was the best thing for him..._

_'She seems to be the only person able to control him but... I just have a bad feeling. I dont trust her. I rather have my brother drunk then with that slut.'_

_Malik walked over to the door, ready to leave. Ishizu woke from her thought and turned to him, determined to make him stay._

_"If walk out that door... I don't want you coming back here. I'll disown you. Are going to risk everything for this woman, Malik. Is she worth it!"_

_Malik took a deep breath and turned is heaad toward the direction of his sister. He looked straight into her brown eyes. A strange passion stirred within their depths. She broke their gaze. His amyst orbs seemed to pierce her soul. Malik turned around once again. He spoke in a clear, understanding tone before he walked out the door. For that moment in time, he seemed much wiser than his years._

_"... Isn't love worth everything?"_

He wished he could go back. He wished he could change everthing. Maybe, if he had a second chance, he would've married the woman his father had arranged for him, he would have tried to be happy with her. The more he thought about it, the more he doubted that option. He would have just lived a more tranquil life, studying and keeping Ishizu and Rishido company and if he were luck he would have seen Anzu again, but life didn't turn out that way. He became depressed in his own pain, turning to alcohol and drugs to numb the pain. His loneliness lead him to seek the company of the many women that followed him around. He regreted every moment of his life at this point. Death seemed so welcoming now. Maybe this was the best out come. The pain would stop once and for all.

_'But... Death will probably come slow, just to prolong my suffering...'_

Slowly, Anzu's life began to return to normal, if such thing exsists. She acted as if Malik had never come back. Mai was the only one who knew what had happened in the past few days, and she wanted to keep it that way. Yuugi and the others didn't need to know. All she had to tell them was that Malik had stopped by to visit and left as fast as he came. She made up a quick story, just in case the asked her. Her eyes had regained their nature appearence after some rest; the tears had left their mark. Eventually she stopped worrying. Days pasted and the guys didn't ask about Malik. It was as if they had forgotten he exsisted. She only hoped, that in time, she would forget, too. Her wishing was cut short with a simple question Yuugi made on afternoon during lunch.

"Hey, Anzu..."

"Hmm."

Both had finished lunch a while ago. Jounouchi and Honda had gone off to take tutoring for an upcoming exam. Anzu was caught up in a very interesting book, "Boys Be" by Masahiro Itabashi. I was a collection of troubled love stories, mostly from the point of view of the man. She had discovered that she could relate to a lot of the women in the book. Yuugi had been soaking up the sun, lying on the grass next to Anzu, who had her back against a tree.

"What happened to Malik?"

Her blood went cold. This was the question she had prepared herself to answer and her she was, hoping it would never come, but it did. She quickly ran through the previouly planned story in her head and closed the book, careful to mark the page she was on. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She hated lying to her friends, but this all seemed so personal. It was eaiser to push it away now that Malik was gone. She turned to Yuugi, giving his a cheerful, yet sorry look, a look she had become an expert at, and spoke in a kind, warm tone.

"He left. I talked to him a few days ago. It seems, he came to take care of some stuff for Ishizu in the museum. He was only here for about a week."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"I wonder... why he didn't stop by to say hello?"

Anzu hesitated. She hadn't expected that response from the Mutou. It is true that he was forgiving and was willing to trust anyone who deserved it, but did he really care about Malik? She had to keep with her story. Yuugi didn't need to know what really happened. She didn't want to remember.

"Maybe, he was busy...?"

She had managed to make her tone sound naive and clueless. She prayed that Yuugi bought it. He didn't, but he didn't show it. He felt Anzu had her reasons to hide the truth; she would tell him eventually and if she didn't, he wouldn't mind. It was her choice. He would be a good friend and bud out, like he done in so many occasions. He only wished that she learned to trust him more. He loved her that much.

"I guess..."

"... Night..."

Her voice was taunting, wanting in away. Sumire layed on Malik, nipping on his left ear. She could feel him shudder under her. He was weak. She like him this way. He was more controlable. Her free hand roamed his chest; her other, held a small dagger behind her back. His body had become unbearably sensitive and her every touch became unbareable tourture. He hated it. Every touch seemed to lead him closer to an erection. He didn't want that. He didn't want to be here now. He struggled under her, trying to break loose. The chains clancked as he jerked them. Sumire pulled herself up, sitting on his waist.

"Relax. I'm not here to take you. You shouldn't pull on those cuffs so much. We wouldn't want you to fracture a wrist or something."

That didn't help. Malik's body only tensed more, if that was even possible. He was scared. She could see it in his eyes. It surprised her to see him letting his emotions take control of him. She didn't show it. After pulling a cigarette out of her pocket and lighting it, she brought the knife infront of her and began to fiddle with it. She couldn't help but smirk when she saw the fear in his features. He became abnormally still, like a staue. All he could do was watch. He wasn't necesseraly afraid of her, but of the sharp blade in her hands. Time seemed to stand still. After what seemed like a lifetime, Sumire looked down at her pet. The only movement that radianted from him as his struggled breathing. She poked his stomach, right above his navel, enjoying the way he wriggled. He sucked in his stomach, making as much space between him and the dagger. Sumire could help but let out a giggle. Malik was so amusing. She traced the blade down his shivering tourso. She seemed to be enjoying herself _too_ much.

"... Why am I... so weak...?"

He was having a hard time breathing and an even harder time speaking. His voice was nothing more than a horse whisper, but she heard him.

"You remember those pills I gave you in the hotel? A friend of mine was nice enough to trade them for injection, since you didn't want to swallow them willingly."

There was a small pause; it took Malik a while to find the strength to speak again.

"What... were they... ?"

She took her time answering and when she did, she sounded proud of her answer.

"The white one was a sedative and the blue one... let's just say I was horny."

He couldn't believe her. Was she that self-centered? Why hadn't he noticed that before? He had been so blind. Sumire saw the look of disgust in his face. She hated that look. She continued, wanting to get to the point of her being here. She took the half smoked cigarette out of her mouth and brought to the ashtray on the side table. Malik couldn't keep his eye off it. Being here so long, however long it was, made him realize how addicted his body was to niccotine. If he ever got loose, he was deffinitly going to quit. A soft voice woke him from his thoughts.

"I noticed you cut your arm. Where you trying to erase the mark I gave you?"

He didn't answer. He was to scared. Her voice sounded innocent to an extent. She continued, seeing as he wasn't going to answer.

"Well, either way... I'm going to have to mark you again. You belong to me, after all. Now, stay still."

For the first time, Malik noticed the bandages, that once adored his arm, were gone. A huge scar was in its place, a scar that he, himself, had caused. When he had managed to get away from Sumire and back to Domino, he had cut deep into his arm, trying to erase the distinctive mark she had given him. It wasn't digusting or imbarassing; it accually looked like a tattoo, but it haunted him. It was a small demotic black-winged sun. She found it appropriate because of his Egyptian background. The stange symbol represented the night, its counterpart, the white-winged sun, was day. It had been a very elaborite carving into his skin and the fact that he ruined it disappointed her. Didn't he like her artistic skills? Either way, it would take awhile to redraw it and she was willing to do that. He was the one who was going to be in pain for his stupid mistake. She decided not to drug him, more than he was; she wanted it to hurt. Sumire leaned in and turned his arm to an angle so the side that usually face outward was facing her. The position was very uncomfortable for Malik, considering his hands were chained above his head. She slowly began to draw onto his skin, making sure to put in all the details that were once there. Malik bit down on his lip hard, trying to hold back a scream. It didn't help hold back the tears. The streamed down the sides of his face. By the time she had finished, which had taken around half an hour, the wound was deep and the sheets were covered in his blood. Malik was at his limit. The blood loss had drained him more than the drugs had.

"... W-Why...?"

Sumire could see the exsution in his face. She slid over him and gently kissed his lips. They had been together for so long. Didn't he know? She traced the blade over the unnoticable scar on his cheek, causing him to wince. Fresh blood trickled down his face. A scar over a scar. She licked the crimson liquid off of his golden skin and looked straight into his frightened, amyst eyes. Her own hazel orbs held a strange, deadly affection in their depths.

"... Because... I love you."

'Ta loca la puta! -Cough- Anyway... Umm... Oh! I remember! I found out in English class that Ishtar, the real one, was accually one of the ancient fertility godesses of Mesopoamia and Canaan dat's in Egypt, right? O.o. You think Takahashi-sensei did that on purpose? ...Who knows? I decided to make the next few chapters longer, since I finally got to the main plot. 'Guess I got a bit sidetracked, huh? I'm dumb that way. Oh, first line in the A/N says: "she's crazy, the whore" in Spanish I'm Dominican. Republica Dominicana! Yea! throws a fist in the air or somethin' like that. "Boys Be" is not a real book, but it is a graphic novel and Masahiro Itabashi is or are the authors. I don't know if their seperate names. They sound like separte names... Well...

!Review!... don't think you can get away with not doing it... 'cause you can't!

**Legacy of Darkness**


	8. Shock

**Chains**

**A Yugioh Fanfiction**

**Chapter 8: **Shock

**By: **Legacy of Darkness

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Rating: **R (Rape, abuse, and lots of blood... )

**Disclaimer:** Don't own YGO, never will... unless, by some freak accident, Takahashi-sensei hands it over to me... XD Like that's ever gonna happen! -- I don't own the komoriuta Japanese lullaby I used in this fic. I don't know the title of it. 'Forgot to write it down. . I don't know who it belongs to, since I got it off of but I still don't own it! I might not use the whole song anyway...

**Warning: **Rape, torture, abuse, pain, blood, and bad spelling... Sorry if you don't like this kinda stuff-- then again you wouldn't have been reading this far, ne?

Gomen. Gomen. bows deeply It me so long to update because ma' internet was down and I'm not allowed to submit anything from the school library. I'm not sure why... There's a block on the document submission link...that and I got a bit of a writer's block... If you have any idea of how the story should go, tell me! It'll help the story move along. OMFG! I met Aun! Can you beleive it? Good things do happen to bad people! random

**IMPORTANT: **PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THE FIC. DOMOU.

The idea of freedom is obsolete. Malik, like many of us, had never had the much desired freedom. He had been limited his whole life by the world. His family, by tradition confined im to a life benath the sands of Egypt. When he had managed to break free, he became a prisoner in his own body. His yami had corrupted his mind, leading him to believe that Atemu, a former pharoh, had killed his father, when he, himself, had murdered him. He had become a prisioner in his own body and even when his yami vanished into the shadows, he was still trapped within himself. He fell into a strong depression soon after Battle City, for reasons unknown. It was as if there had been no point to his life. His sister would constantly tell him that he was young, that he still had many years to make something of his life, but how could he? He had come close to suicide many times and if it had not been for Ishizu, he would have most likely met up with his yami in the Realm of Shadows a long time ago. Unable to run, not even with death, he gradually turned to alcohol, drugs, and sex to make him forget. It worked, for the most part, but as time passed, a huge void began to form inside him, threatening to swallow him whole. Never free... Then she appeared. He spotted her across the bar one night, in a club in Downtown Cairo. She was older, long brown hair and hazel eyes. Kurosaki Sumire. She was obviously foregin; Japanese to be exact. Malik, being who he had become, had walked over to her. Her Arabic was polite, yet unrefined, comfirming that she had never been in Egypt before. The tombkeeper's Japanese was almost perfect, up to date, unlike her Arabic, which lead to a good friendship, since she didn't have many she could talk to. Japanese isn't a very popular language internationally, unlike English, which she had become an expert in while studying in America. Now that he lay here, in a room he had up to now called his own, chained to the bed he had spent so many nights in, with or with out her, he could believe he had fallen for her fake innocence and charm. He had lost track of time a long time ago. It wasn't that the black curtains stopped him from telling day and night from each other; they didn't. Even though they blocked the outside light from entering the room, when the light hit them, like any other dark fabric, the curtains had a certain glow to them. That and the room became incredibly hot. Sumire had done him the favor of turning the air conditioner off in his room. Of all the emotion Malik now felt, hate and anger, were the most overwhelming, not that he could feel much at this point. His body, along with his mind, had gone numb a while back. He assumed he had been chained up for a few days now, maybe a week or a week and a half; he didn't think he could survive two or three, but then again, he _had_ lost track of time. The strangest thing was that he didn't long for food or water, not even freedom; he longed for death. He was sure that that was the only thing that could truly free him now. Once he died, no one would be able to come near him, hurt him. He would fall into a deep, empty sleep, a sleep that would erase every feeling, every emotion.

He was too weak. He couldn't move and breathable air seemed to be limited to him. If you were to walk into the dark room and look toward the bed, you would see him there, his arms chained over his head, laying in his own blood, unconcious with the sheets barly covering his now nude body. You wouldn't assume he was dead, for you'd see his chest rising and falling in a slow, but steady rate, but he wasn't unconcious, not the way he appeared. He _was_ in some form of shock, unable to react the world around him, but it didn't mean he didn't notice it. He heard every noise, felt every one of Sumire's touch on his numb skin, but those noises, that touch, seemed to only exist at that one moment, for as soon as they passed, he would forget they were ever there. Over time, the older woman's 'visits' had become less common. Malik's current condition allowed little chances to 'play', since he rarely moved, saving his energy to keep his chest moving up and down. His own human reflexes seemed to keep him alive, even though the only thing he wanted now was death. At the moment, she was slowly stroking his hair, singing a soft lulluby, or a komoriuta, as it is said in Japanese. It was coming to an end and he was growing tired, yearning to close off his almost unexistant concious from the world.

_"... aa kono mama oh, right now..._

_anata no naka de inside of you..._

_sekaichuu no namida o the tears of the world..._

_minaide itai keredo you want to turn away... ..."_

Sumire's alto voice rang in his ears like wave hitting a shore. It was peaceful and brought him into a strange sense of peace. He even felt a sort of connection to the words that escaped her soft lips. It was as if it had been directed at him, but even though she was singing to him, he knew she hadn't made up the komoriuta. He had heard it somewhere else before... he just couldn't pinpoint the words with a moment in time. He could barely keep focus on what he heard.

_"... doko made mo modori no kusa no wa into eternity, emerald leaves of the meadow weed_

_kaze ni yureru shacking in the winds._

_kizutsuta anata o tsutsunde tending your wounds, i will wrap you in my love;_

_komoriuta o utaou and sing a lullaby... "_

Her voice trailed off into a soft hum as she ended the song. By now Malik's conscienceness had slipped away. His chest moved slower now, more peacefully, as he slept. Sumire kept on tangling his sandy blonde locks in her slender fingers. Through his pain and past, he still seemed so innocent, but she knew better. She knew about his past, how he had lost every drop of 'innocence' that ran in his veins. She had saved him. Why couldn't he be grateful for she had given him? Her hands left his hair to retreive a small key that was hanging around her neck. Sumire slowly took the necklace off and unlocked the chains that bounds her lover in his prision. He had had enough. She had never had to hurt im this much to make him understand what she wanted. One night was usually enough, but this time...

_Kisses trailed down Malik's soft skin, but instead of mouning, he grunted. He didn't want this and he was making it more than obvious. He shifted under her, wanting to get rid of the weight pressed up against his already weak body. Sumire picked herself up, so she was on all fours, staring down into his troubled eyes. Didn't he want to play?_

_"What's wrong?"_

_A small pause._

_"... I... don't want this... "_

_His voice was horse, as if he had been screaming. He had. Sumire kept him in a constant torture, playing with his body. After he had been 'marked' and the wound had been banaged, she had come back to have sex. Two days. The night she cut him and tonight. She would spend the night, bring on climax after climax, mostly against his will. It wasn't that he couldn't keep up; his previous experiances could have kept him going all night, even into the late morning. It was the fact that he was chained and had no say in what happened, but Sumire didn't care. All she wanted was for Malik to satifiy her. It was she had taken him in for. When she met him, he had been selling his body for a febel amount of pounds, the Egyptian currancy, matching only around two hundred dollars for an entire night. A man like him could probably sell his body for much more than that, maybe four or five times that amount, for one round. He was divaluing himself only to satisfy his need for money and the many addictions he had aquired over the past years. She pulled him away from that world and offered him everything he ever wanted. If it hadn't been for her, Malik would be rotting in a corner of one of the addictions she had rid him of or of a disease he would have most have likely aquired from all the sleeping around._

_"Night... Relax. You'll like it, I promise."_

_"... No."_

_Sumire firmly grabbed his face, in a manner so brisk that it scared him. There was a deep wanting in her hazel eyes, a strange determination. No matter how many times she seduced him, she had never trully tamed him. He still couldn't believe she had grown so despreate that she accually chained him to his own bed. Maybe he wasn't as weak as he thought he was._

_"You do as I say, got it?"_

_From the tone she gave, Malik knew he had to agree, so he gave her a breif nod. He had learned that much from being with her for so long. A year. It didn't seem like a long time until now. It was his turn to control her. After all, at times it's the pet that manipulates his master. She pressed her lips harshly against his, a need so strong it was hurting her. Malik was only drifting farther apart. She didn't want that. She wanted him all to herself. The last words she wanted to her from him just happened to be the next words to leave his lips._

_"... I hate you."_

A chill ran down her spine as she walked down the empty halls of Domino High. For some reason unknown, Anzu felt cold all of a sudden. She stopped by a heater on the side of the hall and brought her hand over it.

_'Warm... then why...?... Maybe I'm coming do with something.'_

She put her now warmed hand to her forehead, closing her azure eyes. She had been losing a good amount of sleep the past few days, waking up in the middle of the night with a burning, uneasy feeling. The stangest thing was that once she woke up, she would suddenlly remember Malik. She hadn't seen him in about three weeks now, meaning he was probably far away. She didn't know why she was so worried. He used her. All he wanted was sex, didn't he? Memories of that last night still rang in her head. She could remember his every word, his every, wanting touch, but then she remembered his eyes. There was something in there depths, something that nagged at her everytime she recalled his memory. It was as if he had been silently begging for her to turn around and run away from him, never looking back. She did just that. She regreted it. Maybe if she had stayed behind and yelled at him, she would had learned why he did the things he did, but she didn't. She ran. She left him there, abandoned, just like everyone else in his life had. A painful burning filled her chest: guilt. She had turned her back on him.

_'But he used me. He had it coming!'_

Anzu shook the thoughts out of her head and pushed a strand of chocolate brown hair behind her ear. She had to forget about him now. No matter what went through her mind, Malik was in a much better place now, along side a much better woman. Just as she was about to star walking again, ready to leave the school, when she heard a deep voice behind her.

"What's going on, Mizaki?"

The brunette reconized the CEO's voive immediately. Anzu didn't even turn around, she just spoke.

"What do you mean?"

Her voice dripped with a certain innocence Seto hated. He hated the fact that she made the world believe she was so pure and gentle, only to show her fangs later on and lure others to doubt themselves. She had done that to him. She had made him doubt the way he had lived his life. He had never given her the sadisfaction of admitting he had doubted himself to her or anyone, but he did and that was enough.

"You know exactly what I mean. I noticed the way you're acting."

Seto had noticed the way she had begun to doze off in class. She wasn't even being her over-optimist self anymore. It was as if she had fallen into some sort of depression. Anzu turned to face him for the first time since the two started this akward conversation.

"Oh, really? So you acually care about someone other than yourself for once?"

Didn't she know he wasn't that way anymore? She did. She was trying to tick him off. She had a way of doing that. The strange thing was, that he _did_ care, but that didn't mean she had to know.

"Very funny. I'm just curious. You've been acting strange ever since you came to me asking about Kurosaki. You found out she's a bitch with a pretty mask?"

"No."

"Then?"

Anzu stayed silent for a while. She didn't know how to answer. Seto's gaze seemed to shoot straight into her soul, so she lowered her eyes, trying to avoid it. It didn't work. She could feel his cold orbs on her, but now matter how long she stayed quiet, he stayed still, not bothering to push her for an answer. His best virtue happen to be his patience.

_'What am I supposed to say...?'_

"It's... It's sortta personal..."

It wasn't enough, Seto didn't ask anymore questions; he just nodded and walked up to her. The taller brunette was acting much more gentle then his nature, but how couldn't he. For some reason unknown, he had always admired the girl. She was confident, strong... free. She was everything he wanted to be, everything he wanted. He didn't want her to crack, not when he could help it. He walked up to her and whispered into her ear, even though there was no one else around. _His_ respose was the right one.

"... You're not alone."

Azure eyes, eyes that once were bright and full of happiness, shot open in suprise. Was he...? She didn't care. Anzu let herself fall against Seto's chest, gripping his shirt, and did the last thing he expected from her. She cried. How did she know he wasn't going to push her away...?

**IMPORTANT: PLZ READ:** I know I promised longer chapters but I couldn't think of how to continue. I want to develop a relationship between Seto and Anzu but... Stupid writer's block! Plz if you have any idea of how this should go, tell me. Anyway, I just wanted to remind you, beautiful fans, about ma' Anzu/Atemu fanfic, "Before I Go." I'm still offering it to anyone who wants it. I'm tryin' to enable anynoumous reviews so that you people who aren't signed up to can review. Gomen, if I offened you over the whole "not reviewing" thing. Guess it was my fault...

!Review!... now all of you can!

**Legacy of Darkness**


	9. On a Leash

**Chains**

**A Yugioh Fanfiction**

**Chapter 9: **On a Leash

**By: **Legacy of Darkness

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Rating: **R (Rape, abuse, and lots of blood... )

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO. That's all I gotta say.

**Warning: **Rape, torture, abuse, pain, blood, and bad spelling... Sorry if you don't like this kinda stuff-- then again you wouldn't have been reading this far, ne?

Legacy: Stupid writer's block! Stupid! Stupid! (bangs her head on the desk) Go away!... Ugh...

Malik: Oh... my... God... -.-'

Legacy: No, wait! I think I got it!

Malik: Finally!

Legacy: ... Nope, lost it... Wait! Wait! It came back!

Malik: oO ... XD

Legacy: ... Don't laugh... oww, ma' head!... (pout.)

"You feelin' better?"

The last thing she was expecting and exactly the right thing to say. Anzu looked up into not-so-cold eyes. Seto's expression had softened for some unknown reason, but she liked him better this way. She could talk to him and he wouldn't argue. She had never known him to be this way. To her, all he cared about was himself, his company, and his little brother, Mokuba. The younger Kaiba was nothing like his older brother when it came to personality. He was just as ambitious and slick, but he wasn't cold. Stubborn, maybe, but not cold. He had to be the most lovable kid she had ever met.

"Yea... thanks."

Seto nodded. What else did she expect? This 'moment' required human feeling, something she was sure the Kaiba was not good at expressing. The two had ended up in the park somehow, which was only a short walk from Domino High. They were sitting on a bench overlooking the lake. Anzu had stopped crying a while ago, but the situation seemed so akward. Seto had never seen Anzu cry, never. She was always so confident and cheerful. It was disgusting, but he had gotten used to it. He hated seeing her hurt, but why...?

"What happened?"

Anzu's eyes shot open in surprise. Seto had turned his gaze to the setting sun. Even though he didn't show it, this was the first time in a long time that he had felt so calm. He didn't even remember the last time he watched the sun set. Anzu was slowly changing him, no matter how much he hated to admit it.

_'... He really cares... '_

"I told you. It's personal."

"I don't care."

There was a short pause before Anzu could answer. It took her a while to process his words. He _did_ care. What other explaination was there?

"I..."

_'Should I tell him the truth?'_

"Anzu."

"I saw Malik the other day and--"

"That's it? That's what you're so upset about?"

She gave him a look that shut him up on the spot. Her eyes screamed: _'Let me finish!'_ Seto seemed to shrink almost immediatly, but recovered just as fast. That moment he learned never to interupt Anzu when she was serious about something. She could get scary.

"Like I was saying, I saw Malik the other day and... and, well, he used me... "

"You two didn't--"

"Of course not!"

Silence. Bright cerulean met cold ice. Seto's expression was serious. The look in his eyes gave Anzu the impression that he wanted to kill Malik and would, given the chance. Anzu prayed that that never happened. Malik used her, but she loved him, even though she hated to admit it. He took her heart and stomped it, crashing all her hopes of true happiness. She had always dreamed of love. To think she would fall for someone who threatened to dominate her completely, her body, her mind, her soul. The light always craves the shadows.

"... Where is he now?"

"I don't know. With Sumire, I guess."

"That's why you asked about Kurosaki."

She nodded. Seto way connecting the dots on his own, joining the event together, even if he was missing bits and pieces of information. Anzu, herself, had done the same thing. She wasn't even sure what Malik's relation was to the older woman. All she knew was that he lived with Sumire and that he had hurt her. She slowly looked up at the Kaiba sitting next to her. Maybe he was her refuge, her shelter. Maybe he would help her forget. All she had to do was try.

_'Thank you, Kaiba--no, Seto. I promise to help you open up as well.'_

Two months. Most of Malik's wounds had healed by now, the physical ones, at least. He was still in some sort of shock. It wasn't that he didn't responed to the world around him. It was the fact that there was no emotion behind his clouded eyes. He had shut down completely. Wondering around the mansion had become a common pastime. He would follow his dog-wolf most of the day and, strangley enough, he would lead him to the places Malik had accustomed himself to go to be alone. Osoishi, or slow death, was of a beautiful creature of an unknown breed. His fur was as dark as the shadows, themselves, and his blood red eyes held a deep wisdom in their depths. He was much larger then a normal dog, but not as big as a wolf. He was young, about two years old. Malik had found him in an alley in Cairo about a year and a half ago, with injuries that he thought where beyond healing, thus the name Osoishi. In time, the pup healed, but kept his name, which became a symbol of his master's pain, his desire. Malik knew he should have given his pet an Egyptian name, but for some strange reason the dog had come to understand Japanese better then either ancient Egyptian or modern Arabic. The Ishtar assumed that he was of Japanese origin and gave him a name in the corresponding language.

"... Osoishi?"

Emotionless, but it didn't matter. The black creature seemed to sense his master's confusion. The two had developed a strange connection. Maybe it was the remaining magic left in Malik's body from his Sennen Rod, for once one has come to control a Sennen Item, its presence never left. That leftover magic was the reason the shadows manifested around him when his emotions swayed, something he had come to discover during his few weeks of confinment; those weeks that he had spent chained to his own bed. Osoishi had lead Malik down to the main floor, something he never did. They usually made their way to some abandoned room or a hidden spot of the estate, but a place so common and open? Never. Osoishi looked up at his master with knowing eyes. The Egyptian gave a soft nod and the black dog slowly slipped into the room. He didn't follow, just looked through the ajar door. Sumire was in the room speaking with a strange man. He was a blonde, Japanese man, tall and sophisticated. His eyes were a strange shade of silver, under thin glasses. Malik, instantly, reconized this man as the doctor that had treated him not long ago and still kept tabs on him. Murasaki Hisoka seemed to be of great confindence to his Mistress. The conversation seemed distant to Malik, since the study was so huge and the two were on the other side of the room. He averted his gaze and let himself slid down to the floor aganist the adjacent wall. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, focusing whatever magic was left inside him. His connection with Osoishi wasn't just emotional. With a good amount of practice, Malik had learned to use that connection to his advantage, turning it into so much more. The problem was that it took a lot out of him and Osoishi, being as smart as he was, also saw advantages in this... 'link.' Somehow, the large dog had entered the room unnoticed and had taken a seat in a dark corner of the room, close enough to over-hear but far enough not to be seen. His dark fur helped conseal him and his sharp eyes helped him see through the darkness. It was enough. Once Malik's mind had cleared, he saw a perfect image of the study through Osoishi's eyes. It was practicly the same he had seen from the door, only closer and from a different angle. He blocked out the image and focused on what he heard. His sight blurred, but the words that were spoken flowed clearly into his mind, as if he were the one in the room, sitting in the shadows.

"... Well, I agree. Moving to the city would be a good idea. Malik needs to interact with others then you, me, and the staff. I would help him recover."

_'This is what you're wasting what little energy I have on!'_

A strong tug in the back of his mind told him to listen. Osoishi had also learned how to nag at his master's conscience. Sometimes, he wondered how the dog had grown so goddamn smart.

"Yes. I want to go back to Tokyo, Domino perfearably, but I'm still worried about that Mizaki girl. You know, the one I told you about? I'm scared Malik will get some sort of reaction if he sees her again and tell her everthing that's happened in the last two months."

_'... Apricot... She's right. I'd tell you everthing, if I could...'_

"That's the last thing we need right now, not that I agree with your methods. You wouldn't be in this mess if you had been passive with him."

"Oh, please. I sure that if it were up to you, he'd still be in bed, tramataized."

Murasaki let out a soft chuckle.

"At least, it would have only taken one night to disipline him."

It was Sumire's turn to laugh. Malik hated that laugh. It was the same one he had fallen for so long ago. He understood perfectly what Murasaki meant with his little comment. The Ishtar wasn't sure weither the doctor was straight, gay, or bi, but he did know that the guy was a sadistic bastard who would do anything to get his way. He didn't seem to care weither his victim was male or female. Malik, himself, had had an unwanted experience with the older man. Murasaki had tried to push himself on him and if it hadn't been for Sumire, maybe he would have gone all the way. That moment, his doctor became scarier then the shadows or even his own yami, the one who controled his body and made him do things against his will.

"What do you plan to do with the boy, anyway, Sumire? He isn't going to put up with this forever. He's been more rebelious, lately. I doubt he won't start fighting back."

A short silence. It was at times like these that Malik wished he had developed his skills better. If he focused his vision, he wouldn't be able to hear as clearly. He had no choice but to wait.

"... Just give the papers, so I can sign them."

That was it. Malik let his hearing dull and focused the little energy he had on Osoishi's eyes. He could already feel the strain in his chest. Sumire was sitting at the desk, Murasaki on the oppisite side. She was signing various papers. From where the hound was sitting, it was impossible to see what they were for. Murasaki kept his eyes on her as she scribbled her signature, as if it brought some great intrest to him. Then he turned. Malik froze. He found himself staring straight into gastly, silver eyes. His body shivered as if a cold wind had hit him in the chest. He sevred his link with Osoishi, his breath heavy. He quickly stood up and ran down the empty halls. Murasaki knew. The Egyptian didn't know how, but he knew and for the first time in three months, Malik felt. He felt... scared.

_"Osoishi, get out of that room, now. Murasaki... He knows you're there."_

Malik made his way to his room on the second floor, mentally sending orders to his dog on the way. Even though he tried to keep his emotions under control, he knew he had let his fear slip into Osoishi's mind. Once in his room, Malik let himself slump on his bed, face up. His fear and the strain from the mind link had begun to catch up. He felt unbearable tired and weak. Sleep threatened to consume him, and he began to let his conscienceness slip away. The door opened slowly, silently. Malik could feel the light from the outside hall hit him. The door closed just as fast and silent, so he assumed Osoishi had made it back safely. He felt the bed move under him, under the weight of a new precence. It shifted _too_ much. Malik slowy opened his eyes, snapping them open when he realized who was looming over him: the last person he wanted to see.

"Though you could get away with eavesdropping, huh?"

He couldn't answer. Fear consumed his shaking body. He couldn't even avert his eyes. Lavender stared straight into clear silver. Murasaki leaned in, closer, so that his lips were only centimeters from Malik's parted ones.

"... You should be punished."

Malik shuttered. Murasaki's voice was low and husky. He had wanted his way with the Egyptian for a while and now he was getting his chance.

"... P-Please, don't."

"And let you walk away without learning your lesson? I don't think so."

A strong hand felt it way over Malik's golden skin and wrapped around his waist. Murasaki pressed his body against the smaller boy and picked a spot on his neck to nip at. He squrimed, struggling to get free. It only excited his attacker more. He was stripped quickly and effortlessly, considering the older man's strength. Malik screamed as felt Murasaki's manhood pressed up against his inner thigh. His legs had been forced up, around the doctor's waist and his hands aganist his sides, since the other had his arms wapped around his body. Screams echoed in the room as Murasaki forced himself inside of his victim. After what seemed like forever, Malik's body slumped back, almost lifeless, as the blonde man lifted himself off of his prey. The boy was indeed a fun toy, even if he was a bit stubborn. Pain shot through the Ishtar's body. Even the tears that fell from his eyes hurt. Murasaki, now dressed, turned to look at the abused boy. He leaned in once again, stroking his cheek with his thumb. Disgust took over Malik's features on contact. A kiss was placed on his forehead and a bottle of pills in his hand.

"These should numb the pain. Don't take more then one at a time. We wouldn't want you to die from an overdose. Oh, and don't mention this little... 'inccedent' to your mistress. It won't suit either of us."

Malik's vision blurred as the pain consumed his body. Conscienceness slipped away slowly. The shadows grew thick, like a deep fog, as he fell into a deep sleep. Murasaki smiled as he noticed the darkness building around him. He took one of Malik's cigarettes from the night stand and brought it gently to his lips, lighting it. With all these smokers around him, no wonder the boy had picked up the bad habit.

_'I knew there was something special about you.'_

"Where were you yesterday?"

Malik sat on the edge of his mistress's bed, playing an innocent act. He had woken up the next day, refusing to take the pills is doctor had left him. For all he knew, Murasaki could have been trying to do to him the same thing Sumire did: drug him and not in the good, no-more-pain kind of way. He would just have to deal with it and suck it up. Sumire had way still getting ready, as it was around nine in the morning. This was early for both of them, especially Malik, who, long before he met Sumire, had fallen into the bad habit of waking up around noon if not later. With his night life he had no other choice but to sleep in. He hadn't gotten much rest the night before, for the nightmares wouldn't leave him at peace.

"Well, after I signed the papers Hisoka brought for the apartment claims and he came to check on you... He did come check on you, didn't he?"

He nodded. What else was he supposed to do? Murasaki had threatened him, if what he said could be considered a threat. It didn't matter the man had raped him and given the chance would probably do it again.

"Alright then. I went to the city to take of some things. Moving from a manor in the middle of nowhere to a city like Tokyo takes some work, you know. But don'y worry, in a few days, we'll be back in the city, in our own apartment."

There was a short pause. Sumire went on applying her makeup, as a thought came to Malik.

"What part of Tokyo are we going to exactly?"

"... Domino."

An other pause. Malik had alreadly known this; he overheard it the day before, but he felt he had to make sure. He didn't want to bump into Anzu again, not after what he did, how he pushed her away. He had been a coward. He admitted it, but she probably hated him, even though it ha been over two moths since he last saw her. The problem was that he _did_ want to see her again, but he didn't really. He cleared his mind. He was confusing himself.

"... Oh, okay."

Sumire stood up from her dressing table and walked over to her pet. He had become much more passive and calm after his punishment, but not trully dominated. It was as if he were willy to go along with anything his mistress said, as long as it suited him or didn't affect him at all. Sometimes the pet _does_ manipulate the master. She cupped his check and lifted his face so she was looking straight into is lavender eyes. She fell in love with those eyes. They were deep and beautiful, but at the moment, clouded and distant.

"You look pale. Maybe you should go back to sleep."

Again he nodded. She was right.

"Wait! I have something for you. I can't believe I almost forgot."

Malik perked up. He didn't particularly _love_ getting presents, but it felt good to get one every once in a while. Sumire giggled at his reaction and walked over to the nightstand and picked up a small bag. She wasn't expecting his to get too excited over this. She took out a black collar from the bag, an amused smile on her face. Malik gave her a look as if she had grown another head.

"Don't look at me like that. I don't plan to tie you to a tree or something. I just thought it would look cute, that's all."

"You serious?"

He was honstly asking that question. Sumire let out a crystaline laugh and proceded in putting it around Malik's neck, loose enough not to chock him, but tight enough so that it didn't hang off his neck.

"Yes, I'm serious. Now, go. Get some sleep."

Malik, instead of going to his own room, made himself comfortable on Sumire's bed. Lucky, the bed was still undone, since the maid hadn't stopped by and she never did the bed herself. Money does that to people. He closed his eyes. He needed this. The pain had died down a bit by now, helping him relax. He could feel the collar on his neck and for that one instant he realized Sumire just wanted him to know his place.

Malik: -.-'... You bitch.

Legacy: What did I do!

Malik: ... A collar! And I get raped by a perverted, sadistic doctor! A guy doctor! I should kill you... You know what? I'm out of here. Call me when you fix this mess. (walks away)

Legacy: Nuuu Maallllik! Come back!... Good for nothing spoiled brat...

Malik: (distant)... I heard that!

Legacy: Meep. O.O

!Review!... I hope Malik comes back...

**Legacy of Darkness**


	10. Nightmares

**Chains**

**A Yugioh Fanfiction**

**Chapter 10:** Nightmares (Yay! Ten chapters! I made it!)

**By: **Legacy of Darkness

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Rating: **R (Rape, abuse, and lots of blood... )

**Disclaimer:** Don't make me repeat myself. I'd be rich if I owned it!

**Warning: **Rape, torture, abuse, pain, blood, and bad spelling... If you don't like this kinda stuff-- Wait! You wouldn't be reading this far, would you? I don't think so.

Well, Malik didn't come back... Whatever. I gives me time to 'fix this mess' as he put it... XD Like that's gonna happen anytime soon! The writers block keeps coming back and leaving and coming back, so don't expect fast updates. I have to balance school, my depressed friends, my parents, my boss Not really, but aparently I'm one of his whores. XD He's in his own little world. Like I'd sleep with a short, black, hentai freak, and my life, which really sucks right now. I think I'm the depressed one... Remember: The hardest part isn't coming up with the idea, it's putting it on paper. **IMPORTANT: PLZ READ:** Sorry, I don't wanna confuse you guys, but I realized that Murasaki sounds kinda like Kurosaki not really but anyway... And I've been spelling Anzu's last name wrong! OMG! Why didn't any of you tell me!... Let's just count that as a typo and change Hisoka's last name to Muraki and Anzu's last name to Mazaki. Arigatou.

**IMPORTANT: PLZ READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THE FIC. GRACIAS.**

_Barking. In the distance. Mazaki Anzu followed the sound through the darkness in a hope to find something concrete. As she got closer to the source, the scene became clearer to her. She found herself in a dark room. It was simply, yet elegantly decorated with expensive furniture. On the oppisite side of the room was a huge, black dog. Even though she admitted it was one of the most beautiful creatures she had ever seen, she couldn't help but feel afraid of it. It seemed wild and untamable, but through her fear Anzu approched it. A chain bound the creature to the spot it stood on. She kept her distance, but was close enough to see it's eyes. They burned with an intense fire and were a crimson shade of blood. This increaced the beauty of the beast, but no matter how long she stood there, the hound didn't seem to see her standing there. She crept closer, yet the dog still took no notice of her. She stretched her hand out to release him from his bonds, slowly, hoping she would still go unnoticed. Just as she was about to grab the chain and pull it, the huge dog jerked and pulled at it, ripping it off it the post it had been wrapped around. Anzu screamed, as the creature jumped by her and ran through the open door, a door she had found that way. When she recovered, which was soon after, she cautiously made her way down a long corridor, following the trail she assumed the dog had taken. Not long after, she came upon the black beast again, this time it wasn't barking. It was growling and crouched, ready to pounce. There was a man. He was handsome, beautiful even, like an angel. He had platnium blonde hair and the most beautiful silver gray eyes she had ever seen, but those eyes... They didn't show the same emotion an angel would have. They were cold and sadistic. Death laid behind those ghastly eyes. A smirk came to his strong figure, as looked down at the dark dog like it was the lowest thing on the face of the planet. Anzu wasn't sure if the creature understood the gesture or if it had other reasons, but it jump up, toward the man. He never struck. Somehow the angelic man had blocked the attack. She couldn't tell how he had done it, but he had and now the animal staggered on the ground, trying to regain its composture. It sounds strange, but to the brunette this seemed like a battle between good and evil, only she had the two sides mixed up uknowingly. Silver gray eyes stared straight into blood red ones and, for a second time, she stood still._

_"Take care of him or, I promise you, I'll be the one to carry him into the shadows."_

_Anzu could swear the man was talking to her, telling her to take care of the beautiful creature, but then she remembered. To this man, to this dog, she didn't exsist. They didn't seem to notice her, so it became obvious that he was talking to the beast next to her. The black dog growled before releasing a loud, menecing bark. The man turned on his heel and walked down the empty halls. As soon as he was out of sight, the dog, who she had taken a position next to, made it's way slowly into the room the man had more then likely come out of. His personality changed completely. He went from an untamable monster to a gentle protector. Anzu followed. The dog had jumped onto a king-size and had begun to nudge at a sleeping figure._

_'He was only trying to protect him... But who--?'_

_From her postion she couldn't see his face but he seemed oddly familar. She slowly walked closer, trying to catch a glimpse of the hurt man, but just as she was about to, everything went dark._

As soon as her last period was let out, Mazaki Anzu quickly made her way down to her cubby. She had alreadly started to plan a way to make Seto open up and she was ready to bring it to reality. The brunette had managed to find ways to hang out with the older Kaiba and he _had_ started to react to her kind gestures, to talk to her, but it wasn't enough. He was still isolated and cold at times and she was more then sure that there were things he refused to tell her. She knew it was none of he business but it worried her that, whatever it was that he hid, was eating him up inside. She had promised him, even if he didn't know, that she wold help him open up and she was planning on making him do it all the way.

"And where are you going?"

Anzu slipped her street shoes on and looked up at the nosey blonde, she hands on her hips and an expression on her face that reflected her statement.

"That is none of your buisness, Jonouchi."

"Of course it is! You know, you've been ignorin' me and the guys lately. We don't appreciate it, Anzu. 'Specialy Yuug."

"Can you even spell 'appreciate'?"

"That is beyond da point right now! I'm bein' serious!"

Anzu looked straight into Jonouchi's chocolate eyes. He _was_ serious. The brunette let out a soft sigh and spoke slowly and honestly... to an extent.

"I promised somebody something."

Now the blonde looked really annoyed.

"That doesn't help."

"I know. I know. Just bare with me. I promise that, in a few days, everthing will be back to normal."

Jonouchi sighed. This wasn't like her, which lead him to believe she was up to something, but he couldn't argue. All he could do was hope that whatever she was doing involved her and Yuugi, together. The shorter boy loved her, yet her friendship with him, blinded her from the truth. He nodded. Anzu gave him a wide smile, but just before she ran off Jonouchi gave her some advice.

"Don't make promises ya can't keep, Anzu. It's a easy way to lose ya friends."

She gave him a look. It was accually good advice! She kept the phrase in mind and left, not looking back. Katsuya stood there staring in the direction his friend had run off to. She was an odd one.

"What'd she say?"

The blonde looked down at the Mutou, his expression changing completely. He had no intention of making his friend worry.

"'Said she had to go ta' practice or somethin' and that in a few days they'd be over."

"Oh... okay..."

A long silence. Honda, who had walked up to Jou with Yuugi, spoke up first, his curiousity getting the better of him.

"What's up with Anzu, anyway? I mean, she keeps bailin' on us."

"I'm sure she has her reasons, Honda. You heard Jou. She had practice."

"Well, she's been havin' a whole lot of practice lately. Hell! She should be an a fuckin' expert by now!"

The other two teens stared at the brunette like he had grown another head. The same thought seemed to pass through their heads almost simultaniouly.

"You don't like Anzu too, do you?"

It was Hiroto's turn to stare down the blonde.

"Of course not!... I'm just sayin'... Somethin's up."

Yuugi nodded. As time passed, Anzu spent less and less time with her friends. Daydreaming was becoming a habit and sleep seemed to escape her. She had never looked so restless and tired. Most free days they had, she slept, to no extent, since she got little rest. She wasn't even participating in the final arrangements for graduation, which was, at most, a month and a half away. Neither of the three knew what was going on, but Jou had seemed to talk the most with her between them. Of course. He was the one who kept covering for her. He was starting to believe that she had found herself a boyfriend and didn't have the guts to tell them, but he kept his mouth shut. Anzu's business was her own and he had no say in it. All he could do was hope.

"Heeelllooo!"

"Oh God... "

Anzu dropped her bag near the entrance of the study and walked up to the oh-so-hard-working Seto Kaiba. He was working on his computer, like always. Icy blue orbs followed her around the room. Somehow she had managed to find a way into his mansion and into his office.

"Who let you in? It was Mokuba, wasn't it?"

The azure eyed girl seductively stroked the CEO's hair, standing behind him. She liked to annoy him, as he had come to discover. He shuttered as he felt her fingers comb through his chocolate locks, but for some unknown reason, he didn't push her away. Her touch seemed to sooth him.

"Now, now, Kaiba boy--"

"Don't call me that!"

Anzu laughed. She acually got on his nerves! This was precious.

"As I was saying, _Kaiba boy_, it doesn't matter how I got here. All that matters is that I'm here now."

A wide smile came to her delicate features. Seto tilted his head to look up at her. She looked so beautiful from where he was sitting...

_'No, Seto. She's a peppy cheerleader and youre the CEO of Japan's most industrious gaming corporation. You can't be distracted by such unimportant things.'_

He gaze tuned back to the brightly lit computer screen, his eyes as focused and cold, like before. He could admit to himself that Anzu had changed him, but only to himself. There was no way in hell he would admit it to her or anyone else. Not now, not ever.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well... you didn't come to class today so... I figured I'd stop by."

"... You didn't have to."

_'... That came out more... hesitant then it should have... '_

Anzu stared down at the other brunette. He wanted her here and it was here she intended to stay. Seto kept on working, his fingers flying across the keyboard. She was amazed by how fast and effortlessly his digits moved. Years of working in front of a computer screen did that to him. After a few mintues of of akward silence, Anzu got bored. Maybe it was because she hangs around guys so much; she can't manage to stay still too long. She walked around Seto, who happened to be sitting in a very elegant, leather chair, catching his attention. He stopped typing, waiting to see what she was up to, but didn't turn to look at her. He just sat there. Once she was standing next to him, she did the last thing he expected. The brunnette gentle placed her hand on the other's wrist and when he least expected it, she pulled. Bad move. Seto swung foward a bit, the chair turning in her direction, but he was stronger then her. When he recovered, which only took a matter of seconds, he pulled back. It was more of a reflex then an intentional tug. When he was younger, Mokuba had a tendency to do the same thing. Even though she tried to keep her balance, Anzu stumbled foward, falling on top of the CEO's lap. With her eyes wide and her face flushed, she stared straight into ice blue.

_'He's gonna yell... '_

Anzu prepared herself for a shove and a lecture, but it never came. Instead, the man-- for he has not been a boy for a long time-- stroked her cheek with the overside of his long fingers. His expression was gentle and calm, as if this 'incedent' didn't faze him at all. Maybe it didn't. Maybe something else was going through his mind. Something else was. Seto slowly lifted her, so she was closer to his face, and gently pressed his lips against hers. Anzu melted. This, of course, wasn't her first kiss, since Malik had had the pleasure of stealing it, but it felt good. It was nothing like the ones she recived from the blonde Egyptian. It was gentle, loving. Seto pulled away, his cheeks a soft shade of pink. His first kiss.

"... Sorry."

She shook her head and instead of get up, she grabbed his collar and pulled him back for another kiss. This one was much more passionate. Anzu gently tugged at his lower lip, begging for entrance. Seto complied, lost in the pleasure he felt. Her tongue slipped inside his mouth, bringing with it undiscribable feelings. Anzu seperated, as air was becoming an issue, looking straight into the CEO's eyes. There was just something about him. He was nothing like Malik, yet she couldn't help but be attracted to him. Maybe it was because he was nothing like the Egyptian that she liked him so much. Seto was gentle, even though he didn't realize or admit it. She didn't care, as long as he was the one to save her from the pain that was threatening to consume her from the inside out.

Blood dripped from his lips onto the white ceramic of the bathroom sink. Malik wipped the rest of the crimson liquid with the back of his hand, looking at his reflection in the mirror. As time passed, he found he looked less and less like himself. His once bright, determined eyes, were now dull and clouded, his hair droopy and dark. Over the course of a couple of weeks, he had lost a good amount of weight; around 10lbs. Sumire had him at his limit, demanding constant attention, which meant he was constantly at her feet, doing whatever she told him to do. Malik was currently running on very low sleep and it was starting to take affect on his body. Besides the wieght loss, he would cough blood or even collapse, sometimes more then once a day. At first he blamed it all on stress, the stress of moving, of dealing with his mistress, but with it being more then a week since the two had moved to the city, he was seriously doubting his own theory. Malik hadn't seen Muraki since the day he and Sumire left the manor, since the man's own family had a huge mansion not far from the Kurosaki Estate. The tombkeeper wasn't exactly fond of Muraki, but the man was still his doctor and, probably, the only one that could help him now. He knew the blonde kept a clinic in the city, but he didn't excatly know where.

_'I should just ask Sumire. She's got to know... I swear there something going on between those two...'_

Malik couldn't help but recall how close his mistress and his doctor were. It wasn't that he was jealous; it was that he wanted to two together. If Sumire were to fall in love with Muraki, and the other way around, he would be out of the picture, which was something to look foward. It meant no more abuse, no more rape, and no more sick perverts.

_'... They do make a good couple... in some sick, demented way...'_

"Night! I'm home!"

_'Oh, shit...'_

The Egyptian quickly threw water over his face and hair, careful to slip the black collar on before heading out the bathroom door. Sumire dropped the shopping bags she was carrying and hugged Malik, as he walked into the hallway. He didn't react, didn't hug her back, didn't push her away. His eyes were focused on the blonde behind her. Muraki Hisoka. A man he was accually looking foward to see. He mentally thanked the brunette for bring her friend along; it saved him the trouble of having to go look for him. Even though he hated to admit it, it would have been akward. Sumire let go of her pet and stared at him with worried eyes.

"You're so pale... I asked Hisoka to come and take a look at you. I don't want anything to happen to you... You know, I love you..."

Malik just nodded. What else was he going to do? He couldn't tell her he loved her; he didn't. In fact, he hated her at this point. The only reason she didn't know was because he lived under her roof and she had a... unique way of presuation.

"Well, let's have a look then."

Sumire walked over and picked up the bags she had dropped a moment ago, heading toward her room.

"Alright then. Let me just put these away."

Muraki nodded, a sick smile on his face. Malik hated that smile. It wasn't even a smile; it was a evil looking smirk. The doctor gently rested his hand on Malik's shoulder and lead him into the living room. A chill ran down his spine as he felt the cold hand against his bare skin.

_'Fuck! Why didn't I put on a shirt this morning!'_

The tombkeeper sat on the couch and, unfourtunally, Muraki took a seat next to him.

"Let's see..."

Dr. Muraki took his patient's hand and gently applied pressure on his wrist, his eye on his watch. Apparently, he hadn't left his house planning on checking up on anyone. It didn't matter. He had enough experiance to do simple tests with no equipment. His hand, then, moved up to the boy's chest. Malik froze. The older man's touch brought back bad memories.

"Relax. "

He deicided to take the advice. He had to calm down. After a few deep breaths, Muraki found was looking for and moved on. He went on, examining basic areas. It only took a few minutes. When he was done, the doctor took off is glasses and proceeded in cleaning them. He placed them back in their original postion and stared straight into clouded amyst. Malik broke their gaze not long after, unable to look at the deep silver without feeling a sense of dread. Those eyes had always had that effect on him. Over the years, he had learned the effect his own orbs had on people, the way he could make others shrink with a look. Muraki did the same thing to him.

"I assume you didn't take the pills I gave you?"

That moment, Malik realized how long it was taking Sumire to come back. The doctor continued, seeing as Malik failed to respond.

"It doesn't matter... You have to get more rest. You are obviously pushing yourself more then you should."

"I--"

Muraki lifted his hand. A sign for Malik to stay quiet. He knew exactly what he was going to say.

"I'll tell Sumire to stop. You just worry about your health... and, please, eat. I'll bring you a diet plan next time I come or send it with your... _mistress_."

The boy couldn't help but stare at the older man. Why did he can so much? Wasn't he just a sadistic, perverted doctor?

"Don't look at me like that. I _am_ your doctor. It's my job to boss you around and besides, do you know how much Sumire pays me to watch your ungrateful ass?"

Muraki was right. Sumire was probably paying him a fourtune to be there, in that livingroom, giving her lover a speech about how he should take better care of himself. Too bad that same doctor she was paying so much for was using his position to get closer to his patient then he should be.

Things just keep gettin' worse and worse for Malik, don't they?... Sorry about the long wait, but I made it up to you! I made a longer chapter! I think this story is comin' to it's end. I have to start fixing all the problems I started, but I got no idea how. Plz help!... You're not gonna help, are you? Some fans... I'll make it easier for you guys...

**POLLS ARE NOW OPEN: VOTE FOR THE ENDING OF THIS FIC!**

I have a few endings planned out and I wanna know what ma fans prefer. I'm obviously not goin' to give details cause it ruin the story, but... you'll see. I might not go along with the results directly but I will alter the ending so that it has at least one aspect of the result. Here are your options:

**Option 1:** Happy ending. I don't do them, so if you want it, you have to give me an idea. XP

**Option 2:** Sad, despreate ending. Quick and to the point and... well, despreate.

**Option 3:** Sad, but romantic. This is the one I'm going for, but I'm leaving it up to you guys.

**Option 4:** Whatever you have in mind. Just tell me and I might consider it.

I know these options are very vague, but, I told you, I don't wanna give away the endings I have or it'll ruin the story. I guess you guys have to base you votes on prefrence. Gomen! I try!

**POLLS WILL CLOSE CHAPTER 12! CHAPTER 12 WILL NOT BE POSTED FOR ANOTHER FEW WEEKS FROM TODAY, ARPIL 13, 2006, TO KEEP VOTES FAIR. THE RESULTS MIGHT AFFECT THE ENDING. I WILL ALTER MY PREFRENCE TO MATCH THAT OF THE FANS IF I GET ENOUGH VOTES. THANK YOU.**

!Review!... and vote!

**Legacy of Darkness**


	11. Dominance

**Chains**

**A Yugioh Fanfiction**

**Chapter 11:** Dominance

**By: **Legacy of Darkness

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Rating: **R (Rape, abuse, and lots of blood... )

**Disclaimer:** ... I don't own this anime/manga or the song I used. I got it from and it belongs to the anime X-Japan (I think...). I edited the song to go with the story, so it is not in it's original format or length. **!DON'T SUE!**

**Warning: **Rape, torture, abuse, pain, blood, and bad spelling... If you don't like this kinda stuff-- Wait! You wouldn't be reading this far, would you? I don't think so.

**THE END OF THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED/POLLS ARE STILL OPEN!**

I've decided to close the polls next chapter. I realized that no matter how this story ends, Malik and Anzu have to get together at one point and you guys kept nagging me (slaps away an overenthusiastic fan-fly). I would post the current results for the poll, but where's the fun in that? XP. This chapter is obviously very citrusy-- no slash that. This chapter is straight up lemon. ...Don't we all love some steam? Smirk. (This is gonna be a long chapter...)

_"... Loneliness, your silent whisper_

_fills a river of tears._

_Through the night, memory,_

_you never let me cry and you,_

_you never said good-bye... "_

The huge, black dog looked up at his master with understanding eyes, as he sang a soft song. They walked along, near the edge of the crystaline lake, that lay in the center of Domino Park. This had become a habit, just as wondering around the Kurosaki Mansion had been, but it had more of a reason. Living in an apartment had limited Osoishi freedom to roam around and Sumire wasn't to fond of letting the creature go around the city on its own. The woman had never like the black creature and often refered to it as a demon. Luckly, its master cared.

_"... Sometimes our tears blinded the love._

_We lost our dreams along the way,_

_but I never thought you'd trade your soul to the fates, _

_never thought you'd leave me alone._

_loneliness... "_

Malik went on singing. He couldn't remember where he had heard the strange song, but he felt as if it had been written for him. It expressed his pain and this despear, but most of all, his desire, the desire to be with the woman he loved, to tell her how he felt. As he sang, he wished she was here, so she could hear his words.

_"... your silent whisper fills a river of tears._

_Time, through the rain, has set me free._

_Sands of time will keep your memory._

_Love everlasting fades away,_

_alive within you beatless heart... "_

Another late practice. Anzu slowly walked through the park, distracted by how beautiful the night seemed. Her dance instructor had been keeping her late the past few days, since she always found a way to miss practice. The park was just a shortcut home. The closer she got to the lake, the louder a distant melody became. She soon found herself following the soft voice. It was a man, she realized, a voice she couldn't place.

_"... For now I will try to live for you _

_and for... I will try to live,_

_try to live the love, the dreams, _

_And finally, the tears... "_

There he was, wandering near the lakebed, humming, as the song came to its end. Anzu couldn't keep her eyes off of him. Malik looked different, but she couldn't figure out how. It was so strange... Osoishi was the first to notice the brunette staring at his master from a distance. The black dog wasn't exactly near enough to the Egyptian to be spotted by her or him, for that matter. He focused his energy and began to nag at the back of his master's mind. The problem was: Malik wasn't in the mood. He quickly rose his mind barriers, trying to block the annoying tug he felt. Anzu seemed to consume his thoughts and he all wanted to do, at this moment, was forget her. The more Malik pushed Osoishi away, the more the dog pushed back. Eventually the tombkeeper lost it. He didn't have much patience, anyway.

"Osoishi! Where are you! Get out here, now!"

Anzu couldn't believe her eyes. She had never seen Malik so angry before; he was usually so calm and collected, at least that's what she had seem before. After processing the scene before her, she only had to wait to see who 'Osoishi' was. The first thought that crossed her mind was that Sumire had a child.

_'... But, who would name their ki--'_

Blue eyes grew beyond their already wide state, if that's possible. From behind a large bush, came a just-as-large dog. It walked up to Malik, it's tail between it's legs and it's head down. She had no idea why the blonde had yelled at it; the creature wasn't even around when he snapped. He gave it a strong glare and the wolf-like creature whimpered. She felt for it; she knew what a look from Malik's lavender eyes could do to one's soul. He was about to turn around and leave, but Osoishi let out a strong bark. Anzu shrunk. She was looking straight into blood red eyes. It was him. The same dog from the nightmares that haunted her sleep. That meant that the man on the bed was...

"... Anzu..."

The brunette snapped out of her thought. This time she looked staight into deep amethyst. There was a certain emotion in his eyes she couldn't place. All this confusion was getting annoying. Malik turned around and began to walk away, just like that. He was not in the mood to deal with all of this. Seeing Anzu only made Muraki's words ring louder in his head.

_"... I recommend you find someone you can dominate, just like Sumire dominates you. You might not see importance in it now, but, trust me, you'll feel better in the end... "_

Osoishi didn't move. Instead, he barked at the girl again. Visions of her dreams flashed in her mind. She couldn't let this chance pass her by.

"Malik!"

She ran up to him, in front of him, her hands resting gently on his chest. Malik stopped. He didn't have much of a choice. Lavender looked down, emotionlessly, at bright blue. A part of him wanted to grab her, kiss her, take her, but he couldn't. It would prove Muraki right and that was the last thing he wanted. He wanted to be right for once. He looked up, not wanting to hold his gaze with Anzu's. The moon was full tonight, the skies clear. To the right there was a huge cherry tree in full bloom and to the left, the shimmering lake. It was a very inviting scene. Anzu's desperation took the better of her. She wrapped her arms around Malik and pressed her body hard against his. She never wanted to let go of him again. She thought she had gotten everthing under control, that she had forgotten him. Who was she kidding? Seto was just an escape. Guilt filled her chest and tears streamed down her cheeks. The Ishtar looked down again.

_'Is dominance just an excuse to be with her? Maybe I can agree with Muraki this once...'_

Malik gently pushed away from Anzu, again looking into her now tear filled eyes. He brought a finger up to her face and wipped away the droplets from her light skin. The brunette took his hand into her own and pressed her cheek onto it. His touch was so warm...

"... I-I'm sorry... "

"Shhh. You didn't do anything wrong. I... I'm the one that should apologize. "

Anzu looked up at him again, with wide eyes. If she didn't do anything, then, why had he been so mad at her?

"But you--"

Soft lips pressed against her own. He was apologizing for the night in the hotel room all those months ago. She wasn't sure if the kiss was meant to help her remember or if he was planning something else, but it felt good. She enjoyed Seto's kisses, but Malik's were different altogether. They were much more passionate, more dominant. Why was it that she dreamed of Malik controling her so? He pulled away only to be pulled back down, a tongue slipping past his lips. If he wasn't going to do this, she was. It was time to pay back an old favor. It was her turn to use him, just as she had promised herself that night, after she left the hotel. Malik relaxed in her embrace. He missed this, her touch.

_'... We've never been this... close before... '_

Malik's lips left Anzu's, slowly making their way down her jaw to her neck. He couldn't help, but let his tongue poke out and nip at her skin. Strawberries and cream. He loved that taste, but there was something else, something he couldn't really identify. Maybe it was light, the kindness that rediated from her. He didn't care. He wanted to taste every spot of her body and thinking about it wasn't going to help things move faster. Anzu mouned loudly, as Malik pressed his body heatedly against her's. The nips and kisses he placed on her neck were sending her over the edge. Never had a man touched her like this. She gasped as she felt her back press against the trunk of the huge cherry tree. She hadn't even noticed it before, let alone the fact that her present lover had moved her to the certain location. Hands roamed her waist, eagerly sliding up her light blue shirt, to carress the soft of her back. She quickly brought her hands down to stop him, leaning closer to his ear.

"Patience."

The tombkeeper let out a small whimper, making the brunette giggle. Malik was the last person she expected that from, yet it seemed so normal. She pushed him back a bit and tugged at his dark and way-too-big t-shirt, before pulling it over his head. A small smirk came to her lips, her eyes on his chest. His pants where low on his hips, a preferance of his, as she had come to discover. Her hands found their way to his hard chest, her lips following soon after. Malik tilted his head back, Anzu's tongue teasing and nipping at the golden skin around a black collar. She would have removed it, but she had to admit, it was sexy. That moment, he knew she was planning on making him wait, prolong the pleasure. He hated waiting. Why was she torturing him like this? She moved down, sensing the shivers that ran down the Egyptian's body. The feeling of hot and cold rising in the spots on his skin Anzu's mouth had left to the wind. She back up a bit, having come to a hard stub. Her tongue poked out of her kiss swollen lips to lick it. Malik let out a loud moun from deep in his throat. Loving the reaction she was getting, she went on teasing him, nipping and suckling gently. When she was done, she moved on to the next one, applying the same torment. Malik snapped. He was beyond excited at this point. He wanted her, now. He pushed her away from his body and against the tree. Surpise and fear ran across Anzu's features, as her back hit the hard surface.

_'Did... I do something wrong?'_

Blue eyes looked up. Malik's own orbs were clouded, deep breaths leaving his chest, his face flushed. He needed to relax. Not even Sumire did this too him. Send him to a point where he could barely control himself, in such little time. Anzu stayed still, letting him catch his breath. Who would have known the man could react in such a way? Not soon after, Malik leaned in, close to her ear. The brunette bit her lip, an effort to hold back a moun. She could feel the heat of his body through her clothes. They seemed to be such a nusinuce all of a sudden...

"I have _no_ patience."

Nothing above a whisper. A strong fire built up inside her.

"I-I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you... "

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

He sounded way too slick for his own good. Anzu slipped her tongue into his ear, earning a gasp from the older boy.

_'Found his weak spot...'_

Maybe there was still a chance for her to gain control. She effortlessly moved him, so that he was the one with his back against the cherry tree. True, she was a virgin, but that didn't mean she was completely clueless. She was a fast learner and so far she had discovered one of the blonde's weaknesses, which she had already found a use for. Next, she moved on to a spot she knew was a weakness to all men. Her hands slid down Malik's sides, as she dropped to her knees. She looked up, into his clouded, liliac orbs. He knew exactly what she was up to. The only thing was, was she really willing to go through with this. He knew she had never do anything like this before and probably had no idea what she was doing now. Anzu took a deep breath, placing her hand on the rim of his baggy jeans. To her, they seemed to be two sizes too big, but she let it slide. It wasn't as if she never wore baggy clothes when she was depressed. Good thing she was here now to lift his mood. She snapped the button open and slowly pulled the zipper down, teasing. Malik bite his tongue, still looking down at her. She knew too much for someone so pure. Anzu let her lover's pants fall to the floor, pulling his boxers down as well. Her azure eyes must have grown twice their original size when she saw the erection before her. Malik was huge, bigger then she imagined him to be. Again, she looked up at him, her eyes still wide. An ammused cuckle escaped his chest, as he saw her expression.

"Like what you see?"

Anzu just nodded, looking back down at the certain prize. Without warning, she reached out and licked the tip. Malik, more out of the surprise, then the sensation, let out a groaned gasp. She took this as a good sign and leaned in, taking the tip into her mouth. She played with it a little, flicking her tongue around it. More and more mouns came from the struggling Egyptian, who was now using the tree behind him to keep him him standing. She lacked experiance, but it didn't matter. The sensation was the same. He tangled his fingers in her chocolate hair, forcing her to throat him completely. Anzu gagged a bit and thankfully Malik got the message. His grip loosened.and she moved back. When oxygen wasn't an issue anymore, she began to suck hungrily. She wanted to taste him. She wanted to know if he tasted as dark and exotic as his skin. A loud moun announced his climax. He spilled into her mouth, dripping down her chin. She swallowed every drop she could, loving the dark, yet sweet taste of his seed. She yearned for him to be inside her. Thought of vengence had long left her mind. All she wanted now was to be in his arms. Once Anzu had let go of him, Malik slupped down to the soft dirt under him. He pulled his lover close, wipping the rest of his jucies of her face. He, then, brought his finger to his mouth. A taste. Strangly, the action turned Anzu on. The look he gave her when he licked his finger was... sexy. She wanted him so much, it hurt.

"Not fair... You've stripped me completely and I haven't even had the chance of seeing you without your shirt."

A light shade of pink came to Anzu's cheeks. Malik was right. There he was, wearing nothing but the collar that was around his neck, and there she was, every article of clothing still on her body. Malik claimed her lips, while unbuttoning her light blue shirt. She was glad she had decided on the particular shirt that morning; they didn't have to seperate from their kiss to remove it. As soon as it was out of the way, the brunette pressed her body on his, aching to feel the heat of his nude body. He mouned into their heated kiss, as she rubbed against his new arousal. Anzu didn't seem to notice. She just continued to move, rubbing him over and over. Malik pushed her away, using the fact he was trying to remove what was left of her clothes. Not long after, he was on all fours, hovering over her naked form. It was his turn to tease. After planting a few open mouth kisses along her face and neck, Malik made his way down her body, trailing feather-light kisses on her skin. She loosely wrapped her legs around his waist, begging for him to take her. His hands moved to loosen her grip even more, as he began to nibble at her hip. Anzu bulked up towards his mouth. He was going to far.

"Stop that!"

"What?"

She hated that innocent tone, as if he didn't know what he had done. She gently pushed his face away with her foot and wrapped her legs around his waist again. She was tried of waiting. Unlike him, she hadn't had a release yet; she yearned it.

"Take me. Now."

"Should I?"

He leaned in, close to her face, and licked her lips. The very action causing her to moun heatedly.

"P-Please."

Malik smirked. So far, he was winning the dominance. He had realized a while ago the little game Anzu was trying to play and he went along with it. He knew he was the one that was going to be victrious in the end and her begging was his proof. He postioned himself at her entrance, giving her a reasuring smile before slidding in. Anzu screamed, tears streaming down the side of her face. After she subsided, Malik took it upon himself to start a slow rythm. He hated it, but he didn't want to push his lover beyond her limits. When screams were replaced with mouns and thrusts, he sped up, loving the rush she gave him. He wanted to be like this with her forever, as one. This was nothing like his time with Sumire or any other woman, for that matter. This wasn't just sex. It was passion. It was... Anzu gasped as she reached her peak, catching Malik off guard. He came for a second time, as her walls tightened around him. It took all of his energy not to slump on top of her. Instead, he slowly pulled out and fell to his side next to her. This was a night neither of them would ever forget.

"Are you going to leave me again?"

The full moon was high and the stars were bright. Two lovers lay under a huge, hundred year old cherry tree, their clothes barely thrown on their bodies. Soft amethyst orbs stared at the beautiful, night sky, tired blue staring at him.

"... Never."

"Promise?"

Malik turned his head to look at his lover. He didn't care about Sumire anymore. She could burn in hell for he cared. All he wanted was his Apricot and here she was, lying next to him in the soft dirt, under a very inviting scene. He was surprised neither had fallen asleep yet. Anzu closed her eyes, as a soft hand stroked her cheek.

"I promise. I'll never leave you... Never."

Anzu let out a small sound of approval, closing her eyes. This really was an inviting scene. Malik had taken her to heaven and back and, now, this was the only place she wanted to be. By his side, under the watching stars.

"I love you."

A soft breeze passed by. All that could be heard was the shuffling of the branches on the wind. Malik didn't speak. What could he say? He knew there was something, a strong feeling that drew him to Anzu, but could he really call it love? He had thought himself to hold this feeling once before and all it had done was bring pain and hate.

"... I..."

"... You don't have to answer... I understand if you don't feel the same. I... I just need to tell you..."

He couldn't take his eyes off of his beautiful lover. It broke his heart not being able to respond with the same assureness she carried. It hurt. Amethyst stared up onto the full moon once more. Right now all he needed was her company. Maybe, in time, the chains of hate and dispear would let go of him... Maybe, in time, he could love...

Shutter. I scare myself sometimes. You think I'll get kicked off the site for this? (look for me as Yami no Isan -Legacy of Darkness- if I am.)... Anyway, I hope you guys don't forget to vote. I know I said I was going to wait a few weeks before posting the next chapter, but, like Malik, I have no patience. I'm just gonna read ma reviews and type. I'll post it whenever I finish, but it will take awhile. Spring break is almost over, after all...

**POLLS ARE OPEN UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER IS POSTED.** You are allowed to vote more then once, you know. I'm not keeping track of who voted already. I'm just tallying up the results on a sheet of white paper.

!Review!... don't forget to vote!

**Legacy of Darkness Yami no Isan**


	12. Home

**Chains**

**A Yugioh Fanfiction**

**Chapter 12:** Home

**By: **Legacy of Darkness

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Rating: **R (Rape, abuse, and lots of blood... )

**Disclaimer:**... I feel bad for you...

**Warning: **Rape, torture, abuse, pain, blood, and bad spelling... If you don't like this kinda stuff-- Wait! You wouldn't be reading this far, would you? I don't think so.

**POLLS ARE NOW CLOSED! READ THE BOTTOM A/N FOR MORE INFO.**

**IMPORTANT: PLZ READ:** Sorry to confuse you guys again, but I, sortta, edited the end of the last chapter the last chapter. I don't mean edited for spelling and shit; I mean I rewrote the whole ending. Plz read it. If you don't, you won't understand this or any of the future chapters. The last ending was way too cheesy... By the way, I realized I named Anzu's father and Muraki "Hisoka". My bad. Anzu's dad is offically Iwata (my gay Japanese friend! XD), now. Sorry...

**Funny Note:** Murasaki, the name I was using for Muraki before, accually means the color purple (I finally learned my colors!) and with Sumire meaning violet, the flower...

"I'm scared to go in there..."

"Why?"

Cute lavender eyes looked at Anzu with confusion. He seemed like totally different person now. Too bad it was around four in the morning. The brunette blushed. He looked so adorable, his eyes wide. Sex, apparently, made him hyper. That, or the fact that it was almost morning, but it wasn't sugar rush hyper. It was wide awake hyper. Anzu didn't think it was possible for Malik to get a sugar rush. Both had made their way to the Mazaki two-story home. One would think the Egyptian was trying to be a gentleman, it being two in the morning after all, but the only reason he was still around was because Anzu didn't want him to leave and he didn't want to go home.

"My mom."

"Oh... What's the worst that can happen?"

Confidence radiated from the Ishtar. Obviously, he was used to getting his way.

"She can ground me or..."

Anzu traild off. She couldn't say it. Malik jerked his head to the side.

"Or, what?"

"Take away my precious technology!"

No matter how hard he tried to hold back, Malik couldn't help but burst out in a fit of giggles. He just didn't see why she was so attached to the items, meaning her cellphone and computer. Of course, he had a cellphone as well and, of course, Sumire had given him a laptop a while back, but he knew he could live without them. He'd done it before; he could do it now.

"Shut up!"

Anzu hit him hard on the arm, causing him to stop immediatly, a pout on his face. Her voice was a little above a whisper, but with reason. She didn't want to wake up her mother, after all. Thank God her father was on a business trip; he would kill her as soon as she walked in. Her mother, thankfully, was much more passive, but it didn't mean much. She was still a mother.

"Oww... You didn't have to hit me!"

"Stop whinning."

The brunette slowly unlocked the door. The lights were off, at least as far as they could see from the outside. All she hoped for was that they stayed that way. They didn't. As soon as Osoishi had walked through the door, behind Malik, the light flashed on. Both teens squinted as the light struck them, for they weren't accustomed to it. They didn't even hae time to recove completely, before Mazaki Ayo began.

"Where have you been! And who the hell is this!"

"Mom--"

"You could have at least called _or_ picked up your phone for that matter! It's _two_ o'clock, you know!"

"Mom! Let me talk!"

Silence. Ayo seemed to be waiting for an explaination and Malik was just trying to be invisable. It didn't work. The older woman didn't take his eyes of off him. Maybe she was expecting him to steal something. His present attire wasn't exactly classy: baggy jeans and shirt, not to mention, the collar around his neck. She probably thought he was a good-for-nothing bum Anzu had picked up on the street. The younger brunette took a deep breath.

"... I..."

_'Lie. I need a lie... I can't tell her the truth. What am I supposed to say? "We were having sex in the park"? Ha. She'd kill me! Come on, I need a good lie. Fuck!... '_

Seeing as Anzu had a hard time answering, Malik stepped foward, a guilty look on his face.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Mazaki? My name is Malik Ishtar. Please don't blame Anzu. It's all my fault really..."

Anzu stared wide-eyed at the Ishtar.

_'What's he...'_

He continued.

"... We hadn't seen each other in months and then we bumbed into each other in the park... "

_'You're not gonna tell her... are you?'_

"... Well, we started talking; I had to walk my dog and, I guess, we lost track of time."

Ayo looked down at the black creature that stood at Malik's feet. It had a beautiful, black coat and bright, blood-colored eyes. They were frightening, in a way, but at the same time, calming, those eyes. The dog appeared to be very taken care of. Apparently, the boy was responsible. Ayo raised a brow.

"... And you decided to walk her home, right?"

Instantly, Malik straightened up, trying to act convicing. If she hadn't been with him, Anzu might have believed it, herself.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Hmm... "

The older glanced at her daughter and, then, back at the Egyptian. The younger brunette was pleading with her eyes that her mother believed the story her lover had come up with. It was the only option they had, other then the truth, that is.

"You plan on going home from here?"

"Yes."

"Where do you live?"

Malik hesitated a bit. Could he really tell her he lived in a huge, upper-class apartment, with an older woman?

"... Downtown."

Ayo stared at him, with spectic eyes.

"You came all this way to walk you dog?"

"Accually, I've been out scince early this afternoon. I had a few errands to run."

"I see..."

Anzu prayed that the interigation stopped. Malik wasn't exactly lying, at this point, but she didn't know that yet. All she knew was that if he answer one question wrong, in other words, said something her mother didn't like, they were both in big trouble. She wanted this over with.

"I think Malik should get going, mom. It is late and he does live far."

"No, I think he should stay the night."

Both teens eyes' shot open. That was unexpected. They were just waiting for her to kick Malik out and ground Anzu, but it, obviously, never came. Ayo had her reasons. She doubted the boy's act, not because it seemed fake, it didn't, but because of her daughter's inicial hesitation. That, and she used the same excuse when she was going out with Iwata, years ago. He wasn't going to fool him that easily. No. She was just going to play along. By morning, she planned on making Malik's intentions clear.

Anzu paniced, as hand came over her mouth, waking her up instantly. Her room was dark, it still being late at night and the curtains being closed. Now that she thought about it, the room was too dark; it was a full moon tonight. All she could see was a dark figure hoovering over her. He leaned in, close, and whispered into her ear.

"You should lock your door when you sleep. It's easier for pervs like me to get in, if you don't."

She lifted her leg up, so that her knee rubbed gently against his groin. He was caught off guard, the action being very arousing. Anzu took the opening and pushed him away, sitting up in the process.

"What the hell are you doing here, Malik!"

"... Well, I came 'cuz I didn't wanna sleep on the couch, but you just changed that... "

Blue eyes tried to focus, but there wasn't enough light. All she could see was his dark figure and the shapes of the other objects in the room. She gave up. She needed to deal with the present problem. 3:27AM. She had only fallen asleep around half an hour ago and he had been rude enough to wake her up. Didn't he know she had to go to school in the morning?

"What-- You know what? Just get out. Go back downstairs and sleep on the damn couch."

"Apricot..."

A soft whine. Anzu did that to him. She layed down on her side, her back to him. She was tired and it was his fault. If they hadn't met up in the park, she wouldn't be stuck with this problem. Maybe her mom would let her stay home. It was Friday, after all.

"Go away, Malik."

"But I don't want to. I wanna sleep here, with you."

The tombkeeper lay next to here, his bare chest against her back, his arm around her waist. A hidden blush came to her face, when she felt the warm flesh. The night was cool and she had decided to sleep in a tube top and shorts. Malik snuggled against the back of her neck, pulling her closer.

"Go away."

Her voice was much more serious, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Mmm... You're so warm... "

Anzu sighed. Why was he so cute? He wasn't supposed to be cute. He was supposed to be dark, exotic, sexy. Not cute. He was irristable when he was cute, more so then when he was acting normal. She had no choice to but to let him stay. She didn't mind so much anymore. The heat of his body and the comfort of his touch did her good. For the first time in a long while, she felt at peace.

"Anzu. Anzu, wake up. You'll be late for school."

"Mmm..."

The nudging was getting annoying now. Had her mother forgotten what time she had gone to sleep the night before? Anzu slowly opened a tired, azure orb. Soft rings surrounded her eyes. She looked straight into Ayo's darker ones, barely able to focus the image. She lifted herself slitly, so she could speak. She did _not_ want to go to class today.

"... Can't I stay home today...?"

Whining. It was the only thing that came from her mouth. Ayo folder her arms across her chest, looking down at her lazy daughter.

"It's your fault. _You're_ the one who came home at two in the morning and, besides, it's Friday. What's the point in _not_ going today?"

"...Ugh..."

Anzu shifted a bit, trying to get out of bed, when memories of the night before came flooding into her head.

_'Malik... '_

"Be careful. You don't want to wake him up."

Blue stared at the sleeping figure next to her. She had been facing away from him before, but now she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. He looked so peaceful. Ayo noticed how her daughter looked at the older boy. She should have been mad, but seeing them two sleeping together, especially in the same bed... It was unexplainable. It was as if the two, even in their sleep, were connected somehow. Ayo, slowly, made her way out of the room, unoticed. The younger needed to change and she didn't want to make any unneeded noise. Anzu moved again, careful not to wake the Ishtar, as her mother had pointed out. After she was far enough away, she gentle kissed his forehead and slipped out of bed. She was surprised that he didn't wake up, but what amazed her more, was the fact that her mother hadn't yelled at her and literaly kicked Malik out of the room. She just walked out, quietly, without complaint. Anzu wandered to the closet, pulling out her uniform, her thoughts running wild in her head. She still felt a bit sore from the night before.

_'... I have to suck it up. I've been through worse and it's not like I regret anything. Malik was _great_! Besides, it isn't as bad as cramps-- Oh shit! We didn't use protection... '_

Anzu shot a glze toward her sleeping lover, with worried eyes. She had no idea how to tell if she was pregnant before her missed period and she hadn't exactly been keeping track of her cycle. She pushed it to the back of her mind and went back to the task at hand. Se walked over to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She wanted to get the day over with, so she could come home and sleep, Malik by her side.

_'Damn the man who invented school! Ugh... '_

It took a while to open his eyes, as they were very heavy, but eventually they did. Tired lavender stared at his lover as she changed. Anzu had stripped down to a pair of black boy-shorts, her back to him, her body soaked. Malik just lay there, staring at her slender form. He wanted to take her right there and then, but was too tired.

_'If only I had a better view... '_

After she put on a matching tube-top, he decided to make himself known.

"Where are you going?"

Anzu went on, putting on her dress shirt. Malik hadn't noticed, but she could see him from the large mirror she was standing infront of. It was to an angle from the bed so she could see his reflection, but he couldn't see her's.

"School."

He sat up, using his elbows as support.

"Can't you not go one day? It is Friday."

"True, but graduation's right around the corner. You know what that means Test after test after test."

Anzu let herself fall on her bed, her legs hanging off the side. Malik leaned in over her, getting a clear view of her face. Both knew wat came after this. Once she graduated, Anzu was planning on going to New York, to Julliard. She was going to leave Japan and Domino behind.

"... I'm gonna be late."

"Don't go."

"Back off."

Anzu stood up and walked to the door, grabbing her bag on the way out. She stopped at the entrance and turned to look at her lover. He hadn't taken his eyes off of her.

"My mom knows you slept here, by the way."

"What!"

With that Anzu walked out the door, ignoring Malik. Whatever was to happen to him while he was alone with her mother, on her day off, was his problem. Too bad she wasn't going to be here to see. Then again, maybe Malik would get all the blame for the night before...

You know, my school is acually across the street from Julliard. I pass it evertime I take the train home... I know Malik seems a little OC in this chapter but I couldn't help it! I just imagined him acting... childish after sex. XD. Anyway...

**POLLS ARE NOW CLOSED! HERE ARE THE RESULTS:**

**Option 2: **I

**Option 3: **IIIIIII

**Mix of 2 & 3:** II

I got some good suggestions for Optios 1&4, that I just have to tell you guys. For Option 1, I think I only got one: "Malik escapses, finds Anzu, they make a plan to arrest Sumire and they get together." I would use this but I got better ones: "Malik and Seto make deal to share anzu." I forgot to write down your name, but, you my friend, are a true perv. Spread the word. Motou! Motou! Hentai! ("Motou" means "more" and "Hentai" means "perversion" or "pervert".) -Cough- "Muraki tourtures Sumire and they die in some explotion." I like this one. I think I will put Sumire and Muraki together, but do we really have to kill them? Eh, who knows?

Let me tell you people what I had in mind when I gave you my two options. I'll only tell you Option 2, since, obviously, Option 3 won. Option 2: Anzu finds out the truth of Malik's past from Muraki. He falls into a spiral of depression and attempts suicide. Anzu finds him, his palms cut into, and he dies in her arms... Wah! (blows nose) S-So sad... I'm gonna use some of this anyway, but not exactly, so it won't really seem familiar, unless you pay close attention... I hope. I haven't, exactly, written it yet, so yea...

!Review!... just because you can't vote anymore, doesn't mean I don't need feedback. Look at how many of you review/voted before and I don't think anyone voted twice...

**Legacy of Darkness**


	13. Secrets

**Chains**

**A Yugioh Fanfiction**

**Chapter 13: **Secrets

**By: **Legacy of Darkness

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Rating: **R (Rape, abuse, and lots of blood... )

**Disclaimer:** ... If I owned it, I'd be charging.

**Warning: **Rape, torture, abuse, pain, blood, and bad spelling...

SORRY! My compter hates me! Bitch wouldn't send emails, so ma beta never got to edit the chapter! (Not to mention, the whole they-cut-my-internet thing around mid-August.) Perdoname, gbheart. Then summer started. My moma (It's what I call ma' mom. i have too much of a ghetto acsent.) decides, "Let's go to Dominican Republic all summer." Bitch. That trip almost killed me! Anyway, I'll try again next chapter (the beta thing and the fast update thing)... This story is so fuckin' long. I feel like I ruinin' it. Eh, gotta finish what I started...

_1 new message._

_Message Deleted._

A sigh escaped the Ishtar's soft lips. After looking at the time, he put his cellphone, a black, Motorola Razr, in his pocket and slipped his white t-shirt over his shoulders. 3:47. He expected Anzu to come home soon and his patience was growing thin. He wanted to leave this house before Mazaki Ayao decided to lecture him about her daughter. He had heard enough of those in his life and wasn't in the mood for another one. Memorires of the previous night's... _game_ rushed into his head. He yearned to hold the brunette like he had under the old sakura tree, the full moon their witness.

"Bored?"

_'Shit.'_

Malik looked up reluctantly at the woman leaning against the door frame. Her arms were folded over her chest and her gaze was focused on his lavender eyes. She was looking for something, something the Egyptian was despreartly trying to hide. Want. He wanted Anzu and her mother probably wanted him no where near her bed, which he had slept in the previous night and was currently sitting on. He broke the gaze quickly, failing to show any emotion. It was better that way. That was one thing he had always been good at: hiding the truth. He could probably get away with murder. He had gotten away with murder! Maybe this wouldn't be so bad...

"... Thinking."

"I can see that."

She comes slowly and sits nexts to him. Malik couldn't help but stare. She was seemingly flawless, like an angel, with her soft, ash brown hair and her gentle, blue eyes. Anzu, almost the mirror image of her mother, wasn't nearly as beautiful. Malik was sure that it was something that came with age. Anzu was very young, after all.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?"

Typical question. Every parent asks it. Ayao was no different. In any other case, he would have probably said 'I love her, ma'am.' or some corny line like that. Basic excuses for a few nights of pleasure, But with Anzu everything was different. She was different and for that one moment in time he felt guilty for being her first.

"... I don't know."

Ayao eyed him carefully. Not the answer she wanted to hear.

"Let me rephrase that... Why are you with her?"

"I... "

That one was more complicated. No one ever had the sense to ask that kind of question. He needed a good answer. He could just have told the truth but he, himself, didn't have an answer to that one.

"... She makes me... happy, I guess."

It was the truth. Malik had almost forgotten the feeling before he found her again. Life hadn't exactly been fair the past few years.

"You 'guess'? That's not good enough!"

She wasn't suposed to snap like that, but he was being far too complicated. If he loved her, why couldn't he come out and say it? He didn't respond at first. He was patient with her. He knew how parents got when it came to their children, especially mothers. If only his mother had been there for him...

"... She makes me feel... safe."

A quiet interuption to the akward silence, but also an unexpected comment.

"Safe? From what?"

"Life."

He was looking her in the eye now. Ayao could see he was dead serious. Malik was scared of life. He was acually able to admit it, unlike most teenagers his age. Most just kept to themselves, only to finish at a dead end, regreting the choices they took in life.

_'Has life really been that cruel to you...? Sigh Maybe Anzu can help him. Maybe he can help her... She's been acting so distant lately...'_

"You two did more then just talk last night, didn't you? I doubt you would have woken up in this bed if that wasn't true."

_'Uh-oh.'_

His silence was the only response she needed, but she asked the question anyway. She had to make sure.

"Did you and my daughter have sex?"

The last question he wanted to hear from her. He had heard it a million times before and a million times he had lied his way out of it, but now... This was different. _She_ was different. She was Mazaki Anzu. There was no way he could come up with a good enough lie. He didn't even want to.

"I don't want to hurt her. I... can't."

"... Do you love her?"

Another hard one. Malik had forgotten what it meant to love. That or love had never been kind enough to bless him with her grace. It had been to long ago. He had even lost the love of his family, even his sister, the only one who had been able to deal with his mistakes all these years.

"I... I don't know."

A dead silence. Ayao stood, ready to leave the room, when it happened. Malik could feel his chest tightening. A shot of pain ran up his spine and with it came a coughing fit. She paniced.

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

The coughing countinued and eventually blood followed. The crimson liquid dripped from his lips and, finally, the coughing died down. His chest was left heavy, his eyes clouded. If only the pain would pass as fast. Malik looked down at the older woman. She looked like she was ready to bolt to the phone and dial 911.

"... Malik?"

"... I... I'm fine..."

"You just coughed up blood! You call that 'fine'?"

He sat there, trying to sit as still as possible. His body was still shaking, aftershocks of the attack. He let his mind clear. He had to focus his energy on the task at hand.

"... Please... don't tell Anzu. I... I don't want her to worry..."

"But--"

"Please."

Ayao stared into his beautiful eyes, searching for hidden emotions.

_'He loves her. He may not know it, but he loves her... She loves him too. I saw the way she looked at him this morning when she woke up. I wonder... '_

"I won't tell her, if you promise me to take of yourself. Go rinse. The bathroom is right there. I'll bring you something to eat, then I want you to get some sleep. You may not be my son, but while you're in my house, and with my daughter, I might as well take responsibility for you. Now, go on."

Malik just nodded and went to do as he was told. He couldn't help but think of his late mother.

_'I wonder... if she'd be like you, Ayao...'_

"What's wrong with you?"

"Mmm?"

Anzu looked up at the other brunette. The last bell had just rung, and there stood Kaiba Seto, in all his glory, a sly smirk on his face. He had taken a special liking to Anzu over the past few weeks. She always found a reason to stop by his house or hang out with him after school. She had become the closest thing to a friend, maybe even more.

"You've been smiling all day, yet you look tired as hell. Why?"

"Have I?"

Images from the night before flooded into her head, a bright blush on her face. Anzu looked away, trying to hide the pink of her cheeks. Malik was the reason of her sudden happiness. Too bad she couldn't scream it off the roof tops.

"... I guess, I'm just happy. Something wrong with that?"

"Guess not..."

Seto couldn't shake the feeling that something had happened the night before. He might not have known the girl long, but he knew her well enough to know that she didn't just sit there quietly when she was in a good mood. Then again, she looked like she hadn't gotten much sleep. He brushd it off. It was none of his business anyway.

"... You wanna a ride home?"

The younger shot him a look. There was no way she was turning a chance like this down. Lately, it felt as if he was the only person she could talk to. Maybe it was because he listened...

_'Or maybe because he never expects anything from me...'_

"Of course!"  
Instantly, Seto's mood lifted. He didn't show it. He wanted Anzu close, even it was just as a friend. He could only hope that one day she would return his feelings.

Mutou Yuugi watched from a distance as his best friend entered the slick, black limo parked in front of Domino High. Even though none of his other friends had noticed, Anzu and Kaiba Seto seemed to have become good friends in the past few weeks. She had started to spend a lot of time with the CEO. The young boy could feel his heart shattering into various pieces. The girl--the woman he had fallen in love with so long ago, the woman he had given everything to, seemed to get farther and farther away from him with each passing day.

_'Ever since the pharoh's death... I knew it. She loved him all along, not me, and now...'_

"I'm home!"

Anzu stumbled on her shoes, as she quickly slipped them off her feet. She walked into the kitchen, taking a soda from the fridge and reading the note on the counter. It was obviously her mother's handwritting.

_Anzu,_

_I had to go out and run some errands. Make sure you don't make any plans. You're helping me make dinner. Malik is asleep in your room. He wasn't feeling well. He already ate and your food is in the microwave._

_Behave, Ayao._

_'"He wasn't feeling well?" He looked fine this morning.'_

The brunette quickly made her way up the stairs. Once in the hallway, Anzu gently opened the door to her bedroom, careful not to wake up the sleeping Egyptian. He was dressed, so Anzu assumed he had showered and was ready to leave when he started 'not feeling well.' She slowly walked over and sat down next to him, strocking is hair. She couldn't help it. It had become a habit. As she sat there, in some sort of trance, she noticed something she hadn't before. His shoulder, the same shoulder she had bandged up months ago was fully heal, in it's place a large scar and over that scar, a tattoo, or at least that was what it seemed to be. Anzu couldn't believe her eyes. She would have imagined that he would have left it alone. A small circle, a sun, with shaded wings, black, she guessed, since the mark seemed to have been carved into his skin, instead of applyed with ink. The scar on his cheek had also faded to the point where it was bearly visible. It probably wasn't going to fade much more. Anzu jumped, her phone ringing. She quickly pulled it out of a hidden pocket in her skirt and took the call, the number unknown to her.

"Hello?"

#Anzu? It's me, Ishizu.#

"Oh! Hi, how are you?"

Anzu gently slipped off the bed, not wanting to wake up the sleeping Ishtar. It didn't work. As soon as she moved away, Malik opened his eyes, hearing her voice and feeling the sudden movement of the matress.

"... Who is it?"

She waved him off with her hand and went on with the present conversation.

#I'm fine and you?#

"I'm okay. What going on? Are you coming back to Domino?"

#Accually, I'm already in town. Maybe we can see each other sometime...?#

"Sure... Um, do you want me to bring Malik? He's right here."

#Please, I rather you didn't. We aren't in the best of terms right now. I'll deal with him later.#

_'Oh, right. She disowned him...'_

Anzu stole a glance towards Malik. He was sitting up now, staring at her, trying to figure out who she was talking to. He looked a bit frieghtened. Maybe he thought she was talking to Sumire or maybe he knew it was his sister. She couldn't tell.

"Okay. When do you wanna meet up?"

#How about tommorw at noon? I have a few things to take care of in the museum. Apparently they want me to work here again. Permenantly.#

"That's great!"

#I don't know... #

"Of course it is! Um, I'm gonna hang up. Malik won't stop staring at me."

#Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow.#

"Okay, bye."

With that, Anzu hung up and placed her phone on the desk, next to her custom-made computer.

"Who was it?"

She gave Malik a loving look. He seemed a lot calmer then he was last night. Then, she remembered her mother's note.

_'"He wasn't feeling well." I still say he looks fine. Maybe, mom was just exaggerating...'_

"Ishizu."

"Oh..."

Malik mood fell as soon as he heard his sister's name. He hadn't seen her in over a year and a half.

_'Just becasue I made one stupid mistake. Maybe I'm meant to alone. Anzu'll probably leave me too when she finds out... '_

"Malik? You okay?"

"... Yeah. I... I better get going. Sumire'll be on my ass for being out all night."

He stood up, heading for the door. Anzu grabbed his wrist. She needed to clear something out that had been bothering her all day. This could be the only chance she would get. Malik just gave her a startled look.

"What's wrong?"

"I... I wanna ask you something..."

"What is it?"

_'Are you really this clueless?'_

Anzu took a deep breath. She needed to get this out of her system, even if it might upset both of them.

"... I'm confused."

"What?"

_'I'm the one that's confused.'_

"What is it... exactly, that you feel for me?"

The same question two times in one day.

"Where is this coming from?"  
"A few weeks ago, I was just a sex object to you. What about now! What about now that you have me! Are you just going to walk out of here and I'll never see you again!"

Malik went from totally confused to incredibly pissed off. What the hell was she thinking?

"I'd never do that."

He sounded to calm for his own good, but he wasn't going to yell at her. That was the last thing he wanted to do. Piss her off even more.

"You did it once already!"

Silence. She was right. He didn't want to deal with this. He snapped.

"I had my reasons, okay!"

Anzu stopped, her eyes wide and one the verge of tears. Malik regreated that outburst the moment her expression changed. He was keeping things from her and she just found out.

"I'm sorry. I--"

"I need to know... I need to know what's wrong."

"I... "

Darkness began to build in his chest. He felt a strange guilt and pain building inside him. He wanted to tell her but...

"I can't."

"Why not! How can I trust you when you don't talk to me!"

Malik only felt worse and worse with every word that escaped her lips. Even though he found her attitude kind of exciting, this wasn't the time. Anzu was striking the topic he kept only to himself and the ones involved. His real relationship to Surime.

"... If I tell you... you'll hate me... Even if it means you won't trust me. I rather keep to myself and know you still love me."

"I don't even know what it is you're hidding. How do you know I'll hate you?"

Her tone had softened. Of course. Malik was shaken and distant. He didn't want to be here right now and Anzu wasn't exactly letting him pass.

"Please, let me deal with this myself. "

"Malik were together now. You're not alone. Let me help you."

He stared deep into her eyes. He could see her concern as much as she could see his pain, the same pain she had see when she found him at the pier.

"Apricot, please."

He was practicly begging. Malik was known never to beg, not even for his own life. There was nothing she could do. She looked down. Why was he so stubburn.

"Asshole."

Malik walked up to her, resting his hands on her shoulders. He felt guilty for this, but he didn't have the courage to tell her. He wanted to be able to come back and find her with open arms.

"I'll be fine... I promise."

She nodded and he gently placed a kiss on her lips, before heading for the door. She wanted him to stay, she wanted to keep him near, but he had to leave. Right when he was about to step out the door, Anzu spun on her heal to face him. She caught his attention, so he stopped and stared. He was waiting.

"I... love you."

He smiled, a warm look on his face.

"I know. "

_'Thank you. Now, I know I'm not alone...'_

He gave her one last glance, before walking out the door. How she yearned to hear those three simple words escape his soft lips.

Yay! I rewrote this all in one day! Record! I'm not gonna send it to my beta just because it's been a long expected update. I'm also going to post my new fic "Concubines" alone with this one. My other beta didn't get that one either, well at least the second half, anyway. I'll try to post them more often, now that I'm getting my internet fixed and I'm back in New York.

I brought my doggie from Dominican Republic with me! n.n Kawaii inu! He's a 4 month old chow chow/street dog mix. I love him! He looks like a puffy rotrilor/german sheperd (spelling?) with a curly tail!

Read and Reveiw!... Go Rockie! Fetch!

**Legacy of Darkness**


End file.
